A Different Type of Adventure
by sjamerlinfan
Summary: When a new family moves into Bannerman Road and talk comes about a group of mythical knight. Luke never thought he can have an adventure like this with the youngest girl in the family or will the shadows of the past ruin the furture.
1. Welcome Home

I want to welcome you for cliking on my story to my first fanfic and I hope you like enjoy it

I want to thank my sister MaskedNarnianQueen who helped me with the story and to get set up in the world of Fanfiction and helped with my spelling, with out her I would be lost.

A different type of adventure

Welcome home/chapter 1

* * *

><p>Luke Smith has lived an exciting life on Bannerman Road with his mother Sarah Jane Smith and his friends. He was the smartest person on earth but had more knowledge of things that happen to humans then socially, that was one of the reasons that people thought as him as weird they just didn't understand him.<p>

It was the first day of being back in Bannerman Road from university. It was a bright sunny day with little cloud cover; the ground had a light layer of water meaning that it must have rained the night before. As Luke was driving down the road to his house, excitement was getting the better of him as he was taping the steering wheel due to it. He was happy for two real reasons, one to see his family and friends but the other was for the change for adventure, university is great but Luke crave the thrill of running away from alien likes the Slitheen and the Sontaran, after the life he had being a normal student in Oxford is not him.

When Luke opened the door the first thing or person he was hit by was his little sister Sky, whose arms was wrapped around Luke's waist squeezing tight as a sign of being over joy. As Luke looked down to his little sister a wide grin came across his face as he knew if she was older she would barely touch him maybe smile so he took it in while it last. After a reunion with Sky his mother and friend came to him with the look of happiness and joy that Luke can read off them, he got a welcome home hug from everyone and a kiss on the cheek by his mother.

The gang has only been together for about less than an hour but in that time they exchange stories and gossip of what has happen.

"So anything happen while I was gone?" Luke asked with a cup of warm tea in his hand, as the familiar sights of the attic filled his vision.

"Nothing really, just that Clyde by a miracle got Mr Rogers to sign a letter of recommendation for an art college." Rani replied, the corner of her mouth shaping into a grin.

"What can I say I think he finally saw my potential and just beg to write me one." Clyde saying with a proud tone to his voice as he takes a sip from his cup of tea.

"Are you sure it was not the other way around, I remember you lining out everyday just so you can be the one complementing him on his tie and giving him coffee, until he eventually crack." Luke was amused at this and gave out a small laugh at Rani's statement; all that Clyde could do in this situation was lower his eyes out of embarrassment.

"Even so, congratulations by the way mate" was the reply of a good mate. "Hey when I was driving here I saw a SOLD sign at the old Stevenson place, I thought that place was abandoned in the 60's."

"Apparently a big family bought it about a week ago, but hardly anyone see them. Their even more secretive then me." Sarah Jane answered Luke's question" I think it is two adults around my age and around nine kids."

"Nine kids." A shocked Luke with wide eyes.

"No, I think five are their own and the other four are like their friends or partners I don't know." Sky piping in.

"And how do you know that?" a confused Rani asked.

"I went over there the other day and met their younger, Annie- Anna, ah Annabeth was her name she about 15 or 16 I can't remember."

"What are they like?" A question on everybody's mind, but it was Clyde who given into curiosity.

"Why do you want to know?"

"Just curious."

"Well she really nice and quite clumsy but shy at the same time."

"What the rest of her family?" Luke for some odd reason felt like knowing.

"I don't know, I met her at the shops but she had to leave so I don't know much, but she said to call her Abby."

"Well I think it time to get dinner on and Luke it's one of your fav-"

"Sarah Jane alien live force indicated in lower Ealing my scan read an unknown species but that it is a danger to earth." Mr Smith interrupted but when aliens are involved everyone in the attic knows to get up and throw on their coats.

"Well no time to lose, come on."

After a short drive with everyone squeezed into Sarah Jane car the finally reach their destination. It was an old cotton mill used in the Victorian age, with broken windows and fallen roof tiles. The weather has also changed, from the bright sunny day to a sudden dark grey sky above. The scene itself put a shiver down Luke's back and the hair on the back of his neck were standing up, he wanted an adventure but not a creepy old mill.

"Are you sure this is the right place, I mean if I was an alien I would chose something a little cosier." Clyde trying to make a joke but you can hear the tension in his voice.

"Mr Smith send me the coordinates and this is the place."

As they walk into the mill they spilt up in two groups; Sarah Jane, Sky and Rani and Luke and Clyde in the other. As the two boys walk together the tension was building up more and more as they walk. It was weird for Clyde to think about how over the years that him and Luke were the best of friends and how over this wonderful jet terrifying hobby they had become almost brothers to each other.

"So how you and Rani doing with the whole liking each other think" Clyde was surprise that Luke would ask this type of question and give a confused look. "Don't give me that look; I can see you two have the eyes for each other."

"Well nothing really happening between us at the moment were just good friends." Luke gives out a sigh of content, knowing that's not want he wanted to hear but he has to accept it.

"What about you any girl at uni?" now it was Clyde's turn to put Luke under pressers.

"To be honest, not really, all the girls prefer the smart funny kind of guy who can open up about his past, while I have to keep everything bottle up and I don't thinks girls like the kind of guy who is social awkward and ramble on about fact of particle theory as a chat up line." Luke feels that the only person that he can open up to is Clyde and after weeks of keep it to himself it finally felt good to get it of his chest.

"Please tell me you di not use that as your pick up line" Clyde's reply as he hold the urge to laugh.

As so as they look each other in the eyes the burst out laughing. It was weird because Luke can be down and upset and when Clyde make the matter into a laughing season it made the problem a lot better. It made Luke feels more at home now then it ever did.

The laughing season was cut short as the shouts of Sarah Jane echo through the mill dome roof. As soon as they heard this they followed the voice and when they got their almost gasping for breath all they found was the three girls standing in front of two tied up men who by looking at them you would underestimate them as humans but a scan from Sarah Jane watch prove to differ.

"Alien, probably the ones Mr Smith detected." Sarah Jane looks up from her watch and straight into the men's eyes.

As she moved closer she saw these men tied to a chair each that wrapped around then were old rope but apparently strong one to keep the men tied. As she look at the men's faces there were cut and marks all over them, they were freshly made one meaning who ever did this just left before they came. Sarah Jane went to the man closest to her and pulled the gag of him and stared in to his black eyes.

"Who are you and who did this to you?" Sarah Jane asked in a calming jet demanding voice.

In response the man spit at Sarah Jane feet "Why would I tell you?"

"Because we're not the one's tried to a chair, now are we." Clyde butted in with a hint of smugness.

"Don't be smart, if my master's plan works this whole world would be in slaved and I assure you all would be nothing more but worthless little creatures."

"How dare you speak to us like that?" Luke for the first time in year yelled at another person in pure anger.

"And you think you have authority over me boy." The man gave a weak grin and had a mocking tone to his voice.

As Luke walk forward over to the men Clyde and Rani had to hold him back. "No Luke that what he wants. I can deal with him." Sarah Jane trying to reinsure her son.

"When you said your master's plan, who is you master?" Sarah Jane requested as she is now getting impatient.

"I didn't tell them, I am not going to tell you." The gang look at each other in confusion on who _them _were.

"Who are _them?_" Clyde asking the question on everyone's one mind

"The knights of Amara"

"Who?"

"They are the enemies of my master."


	2. A new Feeling

Sarah Jane Adventure

It a different type of adventure

A new feeling

Hi here is the next chapter. I want to say thanks to people who has read this story and in this chapter likes meets my OC so I hope you enjoy it

I forgot to say that **I do not own anything** apart from my OC's

…

It has been almost a week since Luke has got home from university and was settling nicely into his new room after Sky took his old one. During that week more alien activity has happen. Mr Smith would scan an alien interference and when they get there, they found the alien bad guy tried and up look like they have been in a fight and all they have gotten is the name '_The Knights of Amara'_.

It was early morning in the house and Sarah Jane was in the attic with Mr Smith to find out who these people are, but as usual no luck. As soon as Sarah Jane got close on finding out some thing it always seem to be these mythical knight in history but most of it was folk law.

As Luke woke up to the groans of his mother up in the attic, he took his jacket and walk up to the attic to comfort his mum.

"Mum, are you ok?" Luke asked his mother still half asleep.

"What are you doing up, you should be in bed?" Sarah Jane asked in shock at her son's early awaking.

"I couldn't sleep." Sarah Jane mouthed out the word sorry as she knows it was her who woke him up. "Beside want are you doing, still stalking these knights?"

"You know me to well. For some reason every time I look up the name all I get is-"

"Mythical knight who lived centuries ago. I heard it before." Luke chuckled at the childish stories of a legendary King and a band of brave knights.

"Cheeky. Yeah I think it just a name these people use to get us of the right track. Anyway what are you doing today?" Sarah Jane said the last bit walking down and sitting on the steps where she and Luke use to sit and talk.

"I thinking of going to the library today to do a bit of research." Luke answer getting up to leave.

"Alright just be careful."

"I'll be fine doing worried." Luke closed the door behind him as he left, leaving Sarah Jane alone in the attic, going back to her work.

It was almost 10:00 am and Luke has gotten change into a worn out pair of jeans and a printed dark green T-shirt, with his right wrist on his watch and a few rubber bands on his left. As he parked his yellow car in the closed car park and sat in his car for a few moments think of how this new gang of alien fighting crew has made his mum obsess with them and also him. For some reason he has been drawn to the name for a long while that was the reason he came here, it is one of the oldest library in Ealing and one of the biggest on mythical legend so if any place is best to find out anything about these knights it would be here.

As Luke finally emerge from his car he grabbed his black leather jacket from the passage seat and made his way inside, amazed by the area. For a library it was huge and beautiful, as the building itself was the house of a wealthy duke who lived in the 1700's and when he died his last wish was his library was open for the public and from then the house was made into a library. The Duke himself was a fan of medieval legend from tales of heroic kings to magical creature.

The library itself was grand with it elegant roof carved with the style of the flowers and petals and marble heads of men and women as well. On the walls were the famous painting of the great house that showed scene of famous battles and plays, filling the walls with scene of love and comedy with also hate and lose.

Luke would come here sometimes to gets books on science or Astronomy, but he has never really been in the mythical section before. As he walked into the room full of books about mythical stories about the past he look around and saw rows of book shelves lined in alphabetical order with tables and chairs along the side and a few in the middle of the room, some were empty and some had some students doing work and other with people of all ages siting done to read a book. Along the sides of the room were glass clavinets filled with ancient book that were old and centaury years old. The room it selves was a dark maroon colour with wooden panels and the room look like it was the sitting room of the Duke, it is said that this is were he would read stories to this young children about old tales from some of theses book which is ironic that they choses this room for this section.

In the 8th row that Luke had looked down he had seen nothing to do with _The Knight of Amara_ until he saw a book called _'Knight of History'_ and picked it up and started to read as he walked. As he read and walk he saw a page with the word '_Amara' _on top and was drawn into the book and not paying attention, until he felt a force that made him fall to the floor on his back hitting his head on the floor. After a few second Luke got up off the floor with a sore head and thought that who ever he bumped into must be a huge man to push him back like that but was surprise to see a small girl laying on her front beside him. As she was getting up she was holding her arm, it might have been because she fell first on her arm.

Lucky for them both they were between two rows of bookshelves and there were no one around to see them collided into each other. As Luke gently got up he saw that this girl was wearing dark blue jeans and lace boots with a black coat with a small message bag that crossed over her body.

"Are you alright?" Luke asked with concerned while rubbing the back of his head.

"Yeah I'm fine; believe me I use to getting a few bumps and bruises." Her voice was soft but her accent sounded foreign. As she said this she moved a large chunk of hair that fell over her face and this was the first time like he saw her features properly.

The girl looks no more than fifteen or sixteen and had medium brown length hair that fell down in waves to midway down her back. When Luke looked at the girl's face he saw that she had soft small red lips with hints of rosiness to her cheeks and across her face were small freckles. Her skin was pale, paler than Luke's and was also a few inches smaller than him which amazed him how a girl that size manage to knocked him down . The thing that was imprinting on him was her eyes, they were a rich blue colour that shown in the light with tiny hints of brown in them.

When Luke look at her he got a tingling sensation in is stomach he did not know if it was her or the bang to his head. He would not describe as the most beautiful women in the world, at Oxford there were girls who would turn heads as they walk and she was not like any of them as those types of girls were skinny girls who would wear as little as possible with short skirts and low cut tops with make up plastered on their face and Luke had to admit he could not help but look. This girl was not any of them, she was not as skinny as the girls at Oxford but look like she had a nice figure, she had either very little make up or none at all and was wrapped up only showing her neck and a small locket that hung around it.

It has been a while since they last talk and the girl was getting a bit uncomfortable and her eyes started to darted back and forward.

"Are you ok?" she asked a bit unsure.

Suddenly Luke was brought out of his daydream. "What, um-yeah, used bang my head that all." Luke said not taking his eyes off her.

"Are you sure? You must have hit your head hard; you're not making proper sentences." They both burst out laughing while Luke's cheeks tinted an incriminating crimson.

"Sorry, I was not paying attention; I was just too involved in my books to see where I was going." She said breaking eye contact to grab her books that were now on the ground all open up or down to the ground. Luke was snapped back and bent down to get his and helps this girl with her books.

"It alright I think it was also my fault as well, I was too busying reading." Luke notes some of the girl's books titles _The Normans 1066, The Real Heroes_, T_he __Crusades__**,**__The Knight's Stories, and Poems of Men from The War of the Roses_. The strange thing with these books is that they are familiar to Luke.

"Why what were you reading to make you distracted?" This girl gave a curious smile. This made Luke for a moment go blank.

"Oh, just reading about some people called the Knights of Amara, it nothing big." Luke said.

"What." The girl replied shocked at Luke's answer.

"There use to be these people who live fighting for kings and there are all this stories on how brave theses men were."

"There not all men you know." The girl said it in a mater of fact voice which surprise Luke as all his life he was never proven right before and it bothered him that this girl did.

"What, there were women knight as well, judging by the time period it seem highly unlikely that the men would allow the women to fight." He was not giving up this easy. Or nor was she.

"Women did not need men permission to fight and if you look closely at page 208 the twenty third line down you will see that it states that some of the knight wore gold rings around their left index finger and at that time it was a sign of a married_ women_, meaning that some of the knight were in fact women." Luke was amazed, no body has ever out smarted him before, not at Park Veal or even at Oxford.

"Wow it seems you know a lot about them." Luke said

"Well let's just say, I kind of had to grow up with them." She replied with a smile that show there was more to it then she was getting at. As they talk they forgot they were in the middle of a library and not outside so gain a few shhs from the other members of public.

"Oh, I'm Luke by the way, Luke Smith." He whispered in a polite voice offering his hand out.

"I'm Annabeth Downing, but people just call me Abby." As they shock each other hands it felt as thought some thing was happening, a tingling sensation was run through them.

"Are you the person who bought the old Stevenson house down in Bannerman Road?"

"Well I didn't buy it all myself, but yes my family and I just moved here almost two week ago. Why do you ask?"

"My sister said she meet you, Sky Smith?"

"Oh yeah I remember." She gave a little laugh before she continues. "It funny, just meets the neighbour and I make them fall on their asses, great way to start of a new friendship." They couldn't help but laugh. Luke has never met a girl like this she was humorous and smart were some thing some of the girls at Oxford hadn't. But their new found laughter did not last long as a voice was calling her name.

"Great." She said under her breath disappointed. "I should go that my sister." She said with a hint of sadness to it.

"Sure I'll see you around." And with that she stared to walk away until she turned around and reached into her bag to pull out and old looking hardback book that look like it wasn't from this library.

"Here, if you are still interested in those knights you should read this." She handed him the book that was called simple the Knight of Amara. Suddenly a woman in around her early twenties came around the corner and was look at the two teens with a look of surprise.

"Hi." She said awkwardly to Luke who waved back then turned to her sister. "Are you ready to go, dad what us to do something." Lifting up her phone as to say that they text them to come.

"Alright I'm coming. Bye Luke see you around maybe." She said with a smile and waved goodbye.

As she walked away Luke found that he couldn't talk his eye of her. He found her strange. He had never felt this way before about someone and still the tingling in his hand still went on but was not sore or painful but quite nice. As Abby and her sister finally left out of sight he slowing looked down on the book that he got and opened the first page to see a hand written note among the printed writing which read;

_My dearest Ophelia, words cannot express the joy I took in your company, how my heart bleeds without your ever present smile blessing me with its warmth. Although time and lands part us I understand the trials that cause this separation, and so I hope you except this token on my affection towards our most beloved friendship, I deeply hope you and your kin with deeply appreciated these words and hold them as close to your heart as your are to mine, your are my flower and my greatest inspiration. _

_Thank you_

_Love Patrick O'Brien_

_March 1876 _

This book seemed old a good few decades Luke would think this Ophelia woman is probable Abby's great grandmother or something so therefore he knew to keep this book was to be kept safe as it must be very valuable to her.

With in minutes Luke has found a perfect book for his research and a possible meet a new friend. As Luke looked down at his watch he saw that it was almost 2:00 pm and knew that his mum would be worried so he pushed his way through the crowd and made his way to his car. As he took on last look at the book, now in his passage seat he thought on how this girl giving him this with out even knowing him. He gave a small to himself as there was a sensation in the pit in his stomach and it was strange but not frightening but he couldn't think of what it was? What was this new feeling?


	3. The Embarcing Truth

A Different type of adventure

The embracing truth

Hi everyone I hope you like the story so far, I would like to hear how you like it so if you can review that would be great and annoyance readers can as well I want your view on my OC and if I have the SJA gang as close as I can get . I want to thank Hufflepuff Hex and Mickward for favouring this story, Vilinye and Klaus' Girl for reviewing. So on with the story.

….

It seemed to take a shorter time to get home then it did to get there despite the traffic, but to Luke when he got home it felt as tough all he want to do is drive so that he can be by himself and just think of what had happened in the library. The time he spent with Abby seemed to go to quickly and he did not understand what had happen to him. When he thought of her it seemed like a beckon of hope just opened up inside of him and ever time he thought of her smile it seemed polite to smile back, he did not understand this new way of thinking or feeling for a matter of thought.

As Luke was finally out of his daydream he realised he subconscious drove into his mother drive way lucky for him he didn't drive into someone else. As he picked up his phone, jacket and the old book that made a sense of warmth flow through him. He grab his keys from his pocket and walked into the front door feeling the tension of worry and angry in the air. When he finally reached the attic door he hesitated due to the fact that his mother would have the look of terror in her eyes as if she saw about to rip someone she loathed head off. He took a deep breath in and turned the door nob and moved in, as he walked in he saw different looks from everyone in the attic. From Sky and Rani he saw looks of relief and from Sarah Jane he saw the look of pure anger, ever after all this time she still was protected over him a rule in her eyes was that if you are were I last saw you and know where then you are safe. However from Clyde his face expression changed form relief to confusion.

"Where have you been?" Sarah Jane tried to keep the angry low in her voice but it did not work and hit of angry were present in her voice and in her eyes.

"I was at the library." Luke said as if nothing has happens but it not the case.

"It does not take that length of time to collect one book." She was on the verge of yelling as she used her head to point to the book in Luke's hand.

"It took a while to find." He tried to give a convincing lie, and as he remember how he got the book he lowed his head and gave a small smile to the floor, this did not escapes everyone view as Luke has hoped.

"What was that that smile for?" Rani curiously asked with a small grin to go with it. A look of panic and shock was washed across his face and he was speechless.

"He met someone." Clyde has finally figured it out, he the look of gleam on his face.

"What. No-well yes, I met someone, but not in that way." Luke confessed with a small blush creeping up his neck, this was the second time this has happen to him in one day.

"Oh and how is this lucky person that makes you blush?" Rani teases Luke as the blush continue to grow.

"What, no we just meet and talked and she gave me a book that's all. "As Luke said this Sky ran and grab the book from his hand and stood across the room.

"Hey. Don't wreck it, that book it hers and I don't think it will be good me giving it back in pages." Luke said in a serious voice as he looked Sky dead in the eye, who mouthed the words 'OK' and sat down to look at the book.

"Well Luke I think this girl is more into you then you think." Rani said.

"What give you give that idea?" Trying to get the story straight.

"Well think on it. This girl, who you never met, gives you an old book that looks years old and in doing so she would have to meet you again. If you ask me this girl is smarter then you think." Sky butted in after expecting the book.

"She gave me the book before she left with her sister, I hardly think she had time to arrange that plan and put it into practice." The rest of the group look defeated apart from Clyde.

"Did she tell you were she lived." After saying this, the group turned to look at him in hope. As Luke thought the conversation was over he realised that she told him that her family now lived in the old Stevenson's house, and Luke lowered his eyes and sunk in his seat. The rest of the group exchanged looks of happiness at Luke finally taking some notice in women.

He couldn't believe it that a girl would take a fancy in him as no one had took notice before and it took him a while to get his head around it. When he first looked at her she seemed like a clumsy and likes to lighten the mood and have the last word type of girl, who was friendly and now he was think that she was trying to flirt with him and he would know if it was, if he knew how to flirt.

…

"I do not fancy Luke." Abby was trying to deny while she and her sister, Lana walked through their front door with some shopping bags full of food and clothes.

"Come on I saw the way you looked at him and I know that look is when you have the eyes for a boy."

"What's this about eyes and boys, I hope you not falling for someone you're getting married in two mouths?" Tom the second eldest boy walked out from the living room. His out grown dirty blond hair shined under the hall light as he stared at them with his light hazel eyes.

"Not me Abby, but I must say that guy, if he was a few years older, I tell you I would not hesitate like she did." Lana pointed her head to Abbey with her short blond hair swaying lightly.

"And by a few years, I would say more like a thousand." Tom had a chuckle in his voice.

"Funny." Lana bent down and carried as many bags she could in the kitchen, leaving Abby and her brother in the hall way alone.

"So, who the guy." He said leaned against the banister with is arms crossed with a smile and moving his eyebrows up in a suggestive way.

"Shut up." She ran passed him and up the stairs only for him to fallow her up.

"Come on, all I want is to know is his name." As she turned to argue she bumped into the some of the other residents of the house.

"Of all the people in this house you are the last person she would tell, so keep out of it. " Henry the husband of Sarah and the oldest of them all spoke up behind Abby and gave her a comforting look.

"Thank you." She said with relief as she was beginning to walk to her room.

"So who is this guy, is he cute?" Henry said with a teasing smile on her face. Abby turned on her heel and look at her brother-in-law.

"Seriously, what happen to the word _privacy?_"

"In this family that word does not exist. Come on who he is and I think it would be best coming from your mouth then Lana's, think on it." A short girl between her early twenty who goes by the name Helena walk out of her room to see what was going on.

"He called Luke smith and no he not my boyfriend so get that idea out of your head." She said defensibly.

"Not yet." The boys on the floor look at each other with a knowing look on their faces and began to laugh. Abby rolled her eyes and made her way up another flight of stairs into a room of her own as her brother and sister share room with the others. She closed the door and lay down on her bed; she let out a breath she did not know she was holding.

She sat up and looks around her room; there was a long window that opened up to a small balcony that over looked the large garden, with lace curtains that cover the window but with heaver curtains for night. Her walls were a creamy colour that looked wore out but it was covered with photos and paintings over them to hide the old paint. On one of the walls proudly stood a desk with a large mirror over it, on the desk were small boxes full of ring, necklaces, make-up, bracelets and other things she does not use, only a small box which was elegant that was full of her most valued things. Her room was quite big, bigger than most rooms, but her room was out of the way of everyone else as she was settled up on the top floor with some room the family use for a small library and an office.

As Abby moved to the mirror and sat down on the chair she put there, she looked at herself and thought about what had happen today. There was a feeling in her stomach and she saw how her cheek had a more pink tone to them and when she touches them they were a lot warmer then the rest of her face. She had a healthier tone to her eyes were more blue, her lips turned into a redder colour then before. It amazed her because that sort of feeling hadn't happen to her in a long time and it frightened her.

A knock was heard at the door and in came a women who looked to be in her late twenty with shoulder length red hair and soft green eyes she was only a few inches taller and walked in with a smile on her face.

"Hey you Ok?" She said with compassion in her voice and eyes.

"Yeah, I'm fine Sarah." Abby replied trying to hide that she was lying.

"Liar, I can always tell. Henry told me that you meet someone down at the library, did he upset you?" Sarah said walking over to play with Abby's hair.

"No, it just they keep making judgements that aren't true, there is nothing going on with me and Luke." Abby lower her eyes as her check started to heat up again. On seeing this Sarah trying to hide her amusement which turned into a side smile.

"What that smile for?" Abbey accused, catching sight of her oldest sister's smile.

"Come on it is obvious that you like this boy. Beside why not I mean what Lana said, that he is _really _cute." Both of the girls laughed slightly that was the type of bound these girls had all their life, even thought they were almost 15 years between them they were the closest of friends and sisters they were quite similar in personality and always cheered each other up and at this point it was Abby who need to be cheered up.

"Well, he was sort of cute but." Suddenly lowering her head. "Father not going to let me become friends with him and it is probably for the best."

"Who are you and what have you done with Annabeth?" She said with a pretend shock look. "The Abby I know always listen to her heart not her father." Sarah finished playing with her hair and now it was a mess.

"Next time you're giving me advices don't make my hair even more tangled than what it was." Abby said while pulling her hair back into her uneven mess of brown hair.

"Well it an improvement." Sarah replied gaining a glare from Abby. Just before Sarah left Abby called her name. She began to walk back into the room.

"Sarah, your right. Of course you are you're Sarah, but thanks maybe I should do what I want and not what father tells me. "

"Well maybe after tomorrow Lana wants us to do some stuff for the wedding." Sarah rolled her eyes at that thought of planning her 'hard to please sister' wedding.

After that day, both Abby and Luke were laying restless and wide awake in their beds. As they both give up on sleep now, they each took out their book they got from the library and began to read, however in all that time all they were thinking of was each other. Luke had never met a girl who could out smart him in history and Abby has never met a guy who was so curious about everything you said that was one of the reasons she liked him. All these feelings were new to them and the truth is they may have fallen for each over they just did not know that the over person felt the same.


	4. Trust Me

A different type of adventure

Disclaimer: I do not own any thing only Abby and her family

hi sorry it took a while i haven't been on fanfiction much because my sister got uni interviews so i had to stay a few days at my nans and she does not have the internet :(

anyway here is the next chapter i hope you like and i would like some feed back so if i can improve the story i can and i want to thank all of you for reading it.

* * *

><p><em>As Luke walk down the light filled wood with short trees covered in green leaves and beautiful flowers of red and gold. he look down at his clothes, he was wearing what look like medieval clothing as he was wearing brown trousers with leather boots that stop under his knees and a rich blue shirt. With a sword hanging from his hip, he pulled it out to get a good look at the sword he saw that it was elegant and ornate with a gold handle that had decorate swirls around it that continued down the blade that was a shiny metal that allowed Luke to see himself in it.<em>

_As Luke look at the sword he was amazed how it got there and down the blade were marking that Luke did not know. As he admired the blade a flash of white reflected in the sword, Luke suddenly jumped and turned around to see what it, he had the sword pointed up in a defence way and it felt like he know what he was doing. As he had a mixture of fear and angry inside him he keep his eyes on the trees around him, he heard a rustle behind him and he turned to his surprise to see the person that had been on his mind all day and saw Abby standing there in a dazzling white dress that was long and flows down from her hips and had sparkles swirling around it, with translucent long sleeves and in the middle of her neck was the same small locket, her hair was pined up in with a elegant crystal comb that match her dress. _

"_Hello Luke." She said moving forward and wrapping her arms around his neck. _

"_What are you doing here?" Luke said unknowing wrapping his arms around her waist. _

"_I'm here with you." Was the last thing each other said as they both went in for a kiss._

Suddenly Luke woke up with heavy breathing as if he was holding his breath. As he look around he saw that he was back in his room and not that forest. It strange for someone else it would just be a dream and nothing more but Luke did not dream and it scared him but excite him and all that played in his mind was Abby dressed in a White dress with a smile and the look she was giving him a pure delight that send a warm burst down his spine.

He looked around and on his clock it was around 8:00 in the morning and he sat up on his bed and rubbed his hands over his a face as he tries to come to terms of what has happened. He was grown by the bane, as an experiment that got away and was not program to have dreams or anything of that sort.

As he felt the back of his neck he imagined Abby small soft hand around it, he closed his eyes it imagine it and in doing so he imagine him kissing her on the lips. Even thought it was a dream it felt so real, and the touch of her lips on his lingered on. He has only been kiss once in his life and it was nothing like this kiss.

As he give out a sigh of content, he got out of bed and got change into similar clothes as the day before and made his was down stairs to see his mum still in her nightwear and a dressing grown on over it. Luke went over and kissed his mother on the cheek and grabs a piece of toast his mum made of him.

"Morning Luke. You dress already." Sarah Jane turned around to look at her son with a surprise look on her face.

"Yeah I was thinking to go out somewhere just to clear my head a bit." He was referring to the dream of the night before.

"Okay but don't take to long, I don't want the same incidents that happen yesterday now do we." Luke just looked at his mother as now she was teasing him over it now.

"I be fine see you soon." As he finished his piece of toast he grabs his jacket of the coat rack and made his way out the door and into is car.

As he drove for while he turned up the radio in the car to hear _This Isn't Everything You Are by Snow Patrol,_ as he listen to the song he was thinking of the dream and how it seemed to flow around his head, the elegant sword seemed a part of him and having Abby in his arms felt right and not awkward, even tough it was a dream it felt real.

His thought was cut short as he look forward and saw that he was about to hit a person on the street and slam the brakes as hard as he could and just stop before he hit the person. As he turned off the engine and made his way out to apologies he was surprise in seeing on who he almost hit.

"Oh my God, Abby are you alright?" Luke had worry and compassion in his voice.

"Is this how we always going to meet. One trying to get the other on the ground. Seriously do you not look were your going?" She said heavy breathing with a hint of anger in her voice.

"I take by that your response you're alright. I'm so sorry I was a bit distracted."

"You always are." She said giving a bit of laughter at the end; this made Luke release the breath he was holding on to, as he was relieved that she was alright and not hurt.

"What with the bags?" Luke asked and Abby tried to hide a smile and when she did Luke loved the look of her smile.

"My sister is getting married so she told me to get a few things, which then turned into about a dozen things." She said holding up about what look like five large bags.

"Here, how many things do you have left to get?" After he said this she reached into her pocket and graded her phone and had a quick scan over it.

"A good few. Why?" Luke reached over and grad a few bags.

"Because I going to help you. Besides it make up of nearly knocking you down." Before waiting for a replay he took the bags and put them in the car boot.

"I don't think I should."

"Why not, it just me." He tried to look as innocent as possible.

"Because, I'm not meant to get into cars with strangers." Abby said in a sarcastic, and the side of her mouth turned up. They both gave out a short laugh and got into the car.

* * *

><p>For the rest of the day they went out to do wedding shopping by collect almost everything on Abby list; they had to collect the invitation and the rings and much more. It was a good day that Luke and Abby shared as they talked and found out more about each other. As they stop in a café for lunch, Luke did not really care what his mum thought he just wanted to stay with Abby.<p>

"So where are you originally from?" Luke asked as he took another chip from his plate.

"You do know you ask a lot of questions; seriously some times I think you interrogate people for a living." Luke lowered his eyes as part of what he does is asking questions and sometimes it looks like he does interrogate people. "You do know I joking don't you, you don't really look like the ruff hard type of man in crime thrillers, not saying that in an offence way. "

"Well what type of man do you think I am?" he asked out of curiosity. Abby look at him in the eyes for a second before answering.

"You're a book lover I know that and I going that your not really athletic but more of a science man then anything else."

"How do you know that?"

"Your body frame is not really well build and you're skin is quite pale meaning you spend most of you time inside and when we were driving I say you look at poster of museum that were adverting exudations on space and also in your car were what look like coordinates one I was able to make out was for a conciliation of stars meaning you like look at the stars and make notes, meaning you more brain then borne." She finished by tacking a sip of her coke as Luke was speechless at what had happen, this girl found out this by just look at him it like she could see into his mind which was impossible. "And to answer you original question, I from Hastings."

"How did you do that? It like you were able to find out information by just looking at me." As he said this she lowered her eyes and she looked uncomfortable.

"Umm. It just one of my talents I guess. What about you, were you from?" she said quickly to move on with the conversation.

"Ealing, yeah I know it not really exciting but I hope when I'm older I can move around a bit." Luke replay but seeing the sadden look on Abby face. "What wrong? You look a bit upset. Is it something I said." He asked loo a bit panicking.

"Oh no, it not you, it just I wish I could have your life, that all." as she said this she was thinking of how her live could be if she had a quite life like Luke's.

"Why, all I do is sit at home or uni and work or hang out with my mates." As he said this a girl came and took their empty dishes away.

"Exactly." Was all Abby said before her and Luke got their things and paid the bill. It was only until their were outside that Luke picked up on the conversation again.

"What do you mean 'exactly'?" he asked as they made their way down the street.

"It's because for the passed few years me and my family have moved around the place, sometimes for a reason, others is just because we have to. That's why I would like a life like yours; friends you have known for years and you can rely on, and go to a school to meet people and be spoiled for chose of friends and to learn new things. That why I wouldn't complain about your life just yet." That the thing with Abby sometimes she could be completely serious and still make a joke come out the end of it.

"Wait you haven't been to school before?" He asked a bit shocked.

"Out of all of that all you got was that I had never been to school before." She said with a hint of laughter.

"Well how many times do you move around?" he asked as he shoved his hands into his pockets and Abby was playing with her bag out of concentration.

"To be honest I don't know, but I know that it is always a few years or sometimes a few mouths, it just depends."

"Well that's good." He said look at her as she looked at him in a confuse way. "At least I get to know you a bit better before you have to go." They both blushed and laughted and keep like that until they turned the corner to get to Luke's car where they met a group of thugs that were starting to surround them.

"Well look what we have here, two little lover birds having a nice day out. What was it romantic dinner." The ring leader said very smugly, as he and the rest of the group moved closer in.

"Hey just leave us alone we don't want any trouble." Luke replay backing away quite slowly, pushing Abby back with him. He had the look of panic while she kept a straight face.

"Did you hear that, he thinks he can make pushovers of us, that not going happen now is it?"

"I'm not trying to make anything of you, please jus-"

"Back talk how rude. I must say your girlfriend does not say much let see if she can."

"Leave her out of this or I swear you will-"

"I'll what, your nothing but a geek, a nobody." As he said this one of the men were coming close to Abby. And Luke came over and punch the guy in the face. As quickly as he did this the ring leader gives the signal and the men grabbed Luke and throw him on the ground and began to hit him and kick him in the stomach. Abby looked at the ring leader who did not join in on Luke's beating and look him dead in the eyes with the look of angry in hers.

"Let him go now, or you'll be sorry." A look of angry was flashing in her blue eyes and her body was tense with frustration and it look like she was ready to explode.

"Or what, what you going to do?" he said in a smug voice but this was his biggest mistake.

"This." Was all she said before she kicked the man in the stomach and send him back a good few feet. At the sound of the thud and groans from their leader the other turned and saw the situation.

Two of the men ran forward and was about to hit her to the ground until she bent down and one of the men fell over her and the other was kicked in the shins sending him to his knees and as quickly as she got down she got up and punch the man in the face knocking him out cold.

The last man tried his luck but was carrying what looked like a metal pole that was arms length in his right hand, in see this she picked up a piece of wood that looked very breakable. The man smirked to himself and made the first hit which Abby blocked quite naturally, as predicted the wood brock after a few hits and now she had only shredded pieces of wood in her hand that were now useless.

As the man saw an opportunity he hit her in the leg making her fall on the ground and a look of panic crossed her face, in this she look to see were Luke would be and when she looked all she saw was a small blood stain on the ground but no Luke. All of a sudden the man in front of her was knocked out and was falling to the ground; she had enough time to move out of the way before she was crushed by him.

What stood in his place was a very weaken Luke with blood stained clothes from cuts and a small gash on his head and the beginning of bruises on his arms. As him standing in front of her the first thing that came to mind was to get up and hug him and that is what she did. As she hugged him, he gave out a cry of pain and she moved away but still holding him so if he was to fall he would be ok.

"Are you aright?" she asked with compassion in her voice.

"Yeah I fine, just a bit of blood I'll am fine though. But more to the point how the hell did you do that." Luke was still a bit confused of what had happened.

"there alot you don't know about me." Luke gived out a grone as he tried to walk. "Maybe you should go to the hospital."

"No, I mean it nothing believe me I have had worse." He did not mean to snap it just if he goes to the hospital then he maybe exposed and could be turned into UNIT and used for experiment.

"If you sure. You don't look the best. Here maybe I can take back to my place, get you fixed up." She said.

"What about my car?" he looked over at his yellow car with a look saying he can't leave it.

"Maybe I can drive it." Even thought Luke's head was thumping he still saw this as a bad idea.

"You're fifteen, want if you get caught."

"It a five minute drive there, we'll be fine. Trust me" And with that she took Luke under the arm and place him in the passage seat.


	5. The almost

A Different type of adventure

Disclaimer: I don't own any thing only my OC

….

"Master, I have word of the boy. The archetype."

A small hunched over man, was standing in the middle of a dim-lighted, dark room. That had a roaring fire on the wall opposite the two heavy doors, where the man came through. In front of the fire was a grand desk that content old looking maps of countries and of other planets on them. Leaning over the desk was a tall man that looked down at the maps the whole time.

"Are you sure? This boy has slip through our fingers more time then enough. How are you certain it is him?" The man asked in a low menacing voice, that had anger and curiosity to it. He never took his eyes off the desk.

"My human men were able to locate him. I would not fear, he is weak, they were able to take him out very easily." The smaller man said with confident. This was the first time the man turned to look at the small man in front of him. He looked around to see that the boy was not there.

"Well where is he? Don't think I will reward you for information, _General_." He sneered and stared at now the trembling man that stood before him.

"They couldn't catch him, he got away." The general bend his head in fear of what was to come.

"What! You just said he was weak. How can that be?" the man said descending forward to face the man.

"It-it not was their fault, milord. The boy had help. A woman was there, she seemed to know how to fight, but she not a problem. But this woman, this girl has a hold over him." The small man looked over his brow, as he still kept his head down.

"What do you mean?" the man's eyes narrowed and his body was high and straight.

"When they approach her, his angry got the better of him and he was willing to fight. It seems Wormwoods' programing worked after all." The general straighten up with a look of glee on his face. However the master's eyes lowed and he turned back to the desk and he balled up his fist, as a wave of angry flood thought him.

"I never doubt that woman's ability." He said with anger in his voice. Eventually he turned around to face the general. "The boy as you say is weak, because his soul is in tack. I want you to take you men and find this girl and send a little message to the archetype. I think it time for a little reunion." He said and a dark smile played on his lips and a twinkled of evil in his eyes.

….

She was right it only took a few minutes drive back to her house and she seemed like she was experience in driving like she had done it for years. As she pulled outside her house, Luke looked around. He has seen the old Stevenson house plenty of times but never really had any opinion on it before, now it was a dazzling white building with a small garden along the side with bright flowers of red, pink and blue all very noble colours.

As Abby carried Luke into her house it was a amazing shade of cream and blue wallpaper that looked a bit like the type in the Library where they first meet. A wide staircase lay to the right that has pictures along the side which was quite similar to his staircase at home.

"Hello." Abby said loud enough for anyone in the house to hear and got no reply. "It seems my sister has got my family doing her will. Come on." She said as she laid Luke down the hallway and into her kitchen where she helped Luke into a chair as his leg hurt badly.

"I really appreciate this, by the way." Luke struggled to talked as he was slowly getting back his strength; due to his faster immune system. His body was able to heal a little bit quicker then normal humans.

"It alright. Beside it all I can do for you, after all the help you give me and for saving my life." She said while collecting cloth and a bowl of hot water to clean Luke's cuts. As she began to work on Luke's face, Luke felt the sting of the hot water in his cuts and it took a while of him to get use to it.

"I would say it was more you who saved me. If it wasn't for you I would have had the crap kicked out of me." He said adding a laugh to it and Abby give a smile that quickly changes to a sad frown.

"If it wasn't for me you wouldn't be in this mess. Quite literary, have you seen state you're in." she said looking down at his clothes as he did the same. His clothes were covered in dirt and blood and there was a slit tear in his jeans.

"Here take off your clothes, I can lend you some." Luke shot up and looked shock at the request. _Is she asking me to strip in front of her, _he thought to himself? "What, it either that or keep looking like someone who got hit by a car." She said stepping back so that she could stress her point more.

"Well I don't think I can fit into your clothes." Abby broke out in laughter at the thought of Luke wearing her clothes. "What."

"I didn't mean mine; I meant one of my brother's clothes. One of their clothes might fit you." she said laughing and walking away and Luke could not help but follow her and laugh at the same time.

Luke went upstairs to get change into a clean pair of clothes while Abby put his dirty ones into the washing machine. _What I am doing?_ He thought to himself. He was shirtless in a girl's bathroom who he met only a day before and in those two days he got knocked down to the ground, almost killed her and now he was striping in her house and if by accident she could walk in on him while he was changing, _I hardly think that a good way to start a new friendship. Although would it be a bad thing_ he couldn't stop himself from eyeing up the options, would it be a bad thing if she did walk in on him it would be a new experience for him and possibly her. He came down in an old top that looked like it was a good few years old and a pair of rip peal blue jeans, it was not fashionable or right fitting but it was clean and would have to do for the mean time.

"Feel better." Abby said as she sat on the couch reading one of the books she got from the library. She had change into a plain loose blue top and a pair of skinny jeans that was held up by a black and white belt.

"Much. Thanks for the clothes." In reply he got a small smile and a tingling sensation played up in his stomach.

"Can I asked you something?" he said as he made his way over to sit at the bottom of the couch, she replied by looking up from her book and give a small nod of her head for him to continue. "You said you know a lot about the Knight of Amara and can tell me more?"

"Sure." She said putting down her book to get more contacted in what she was doing." Well, the first historical sighting was in 1066 at the battle of Hastings, where it was said that they helped William defeated Harold. It is said they came and turned the battle singled handily around."

"But why would they help him, where they original from Normandy?"

"No, they were there because they know what they had to do." She said looking into herself.

"You sound as if they were not human or something along that line." She suddenly looked up with a bit of shock and panic in her eyes. She simply smiled in return before continuing.

"Are you saying they were alien from another world and they came down to help one of the most important battles this planet has ever seen? Now that would be ridicules." she said and in a tone that make Luke wonder if she was joking.

After a short pause she continues again. "Well they made an agreement with William and fought on the front line. As you would know, William won and was crown king of England. And the knight became his personal bodyguards if you like. They protect him and his family until his dying day. But when his son William took over he wanted the knight out because he thought they were nothing but trouble and the irony of that was he was shot dead only a few weeks later."

"What type of agreement." He said as he moved closer to her.

"The agreement was they can make him king if they can become part of their own type of knights and they can give him and his offspring protection that will last for years to come." She said as she looked down at her hand and a tear was forming in her eye.

"Abby are you OK?" Luke was concerned as he moved even closer and he looked in her blue eyes that were now sparking.

"What is it with you? Because with you I can talk and not have to hide. It been a long time since someone would listen to me. Thank you." she said trying to blink the tears away.

"It the same with me. You are the first girl that I have met that makes me laugh and keep me on my toes. That what I like about you. "The both gave out a small laugh and looked into each others eyes, a clash of two blue mixed together. A feeling played up in their stomach as they began to lean towards each other with the feeling of longing pushing them together. _Is this really going to happen?_ Luke has seen people at Oxford kissing and imagined what it would be like to have a real proper kiss. The first time he got kissed he did not understand the whole purpose and it seemed to quite. He has always imagining what it would be like to kiss a girl he really had feeling for and he did not know that it was but until now, the only person he really wanted was Abby. As they moved closer they both thought that was going to happen. As they were less then an inch away, Luke closed his eyes ready to be kissed. Suddenly Abby got her head around it and placed a hand on Luke's chest and pushed him away not meaning to push him away quite so hard. She got off the couch and moved to the other side of the room and turned her backed to Luke. Luke was shocked and surprise, he thought they both wanted it, now his heart felt like a heavy stone in his chest.

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have done that." Luke said straighten up on the couch, feeling ashamed at himself.

"It not you Luke, it just... I can get myself caught up in that sort of stuff… not again." she said bending her head as if remembering the pain that she tried to forget.

"I am sorry I shouldn't have done it in the first place. I just thought you wanted to do it as well." He said slowly moving toward her.

"It's not like I didn't." she said and it felt like hope and happiness lit up Luke's heart once again. "It is just complicated." She said moving away from Luke to the door.

"Maybe I should go." He said feeling his heart shattering and he did not know why.

"What about your clothes?" she said turning around not looking him in the eyes. Her voice was low and flat, the tension in the air had turned from a comfortable happy mood to the awkwardness between them.

"I'll think of something." He moved over to grab his jacket and moved over to Abby and the door. "Goodbye." He said and knobbed his head walked out the front door.

When Luke opened his car door and fell into the driver's seat. The first thing he did was banged his head on the steering wheel, _how could I been so stupid, of course she didn't want to._ As he sulked in his car for about a minute he decided to drive away drive away back home, to deal with the raft of his mother.

* * *

><p>will i hope your enjoying the story and if you can leave a comment or a review.<p> 


	6. Confessions Can't be Keep Under A Mask

A different type of adventure

Chapter 6/

Disclaimer: I don't own anything apart from Abby and OC's

Hey readers I want to say that the story may not update as quite as I have it. I have my GCSE's to revise for and I want to say that I will try to write as quick as I can but it might be a while in between chapters. Any way I want to say thanks for reading and enjoy the chapter.

* * *

><p>"Hi, Abby it's Luke. I know this is probably the seventh time I called… but I want to talk to you. I'm sorry if I offended you but… I want to see you and I wish you can pick up your phone so we talk, please." Shame but compassion was filled in his voice. He did not sound like the smart brain box Luke who know anything about the world around him but more of a man who was hopeless at love. "If you can call me back." He ended the called and dropped his phone on his bed in as if he has been defeated. Just then he heard a knock at his door.<p>

"Luke, are you OK? You didn't come down to lunch." It was his mum opening the door with a cup of freshly made tea in her hand. Luke tried to smile to make it look like he was fine, however his eyes give him away, they were filled with sadness. "You know you can tell me anything."

"I was trying to call someone, but it seems like their too busy." He remembered what he wanted to call her about and it made his heart feel heavy again.

"And by _someone_ you mean that girl. Don't you." he give a slight nod and sat down on his bed, placing his elbows on his knees that made him hunch over. Sarah Jane sat the cup of tea on his dresser and sat down beside him. "What happen? You came home last night, covered in cuts n' scraps. But what really happen?"

"Abby."

"What?" Sarah Jane was confused.

Luke gives out a sigh that was meant to be a laugh. "Her name is Abby and I meet her on the street near the market. She was colleting some stuff for her sisters wedding and I offered for me to help her. So for most of the day we were out get stuff and I learned more about her and she did me." He took a breath before continuing. "Until we bumped into this group of lowlife thugs and they were tormenting us. So eventually I cracked and hit one of them in the face and I was beaten up. That how I got the injuries. " He said trying so hard to keep in his anger.

"But that not the reason your upset." She said rubbing his back to comfort him.

"No. Abby surprise me and them, she fought them off and more or less saved me. She took me back to her house and cleaned me up and let me barrow some clothes. When I came down we had a talk and one thing lead to another and I leaned in to kiss her, but she pulled away and I think I upset her. That why I want to call her, so we can talk." He finished letting out a breath. He felt awful. If this is what falling for someone felt like he did not want it but he also did at the same time.

"You like her don't you?" he give a nod and Sarah Jane had a smile growing on her face.

"Is this what you felt like with the Doctor." He was walking on dangerous ground but he had to know.

"Yes, if what you feel is pain but hope and anger but happiness. Then that is want it was like." Luke felt all of that and much more. It was like his body had all this feeling that was about to explode out of him.

"I don't know what it is."

"Do you what it is?" he shock his head. "It attraction. You are a teenage this sort of thing is normal." She said with a hit of humour in it. She got up and walked to the door but stop before she went out. "Do you want to come tomorrow night, there is this mask ball, only invited guest can come and Mr Smith put us on it. It would be a shame if we can't all go together." He replied with a smile and a head jester as a yes. His mother left with a smile and closed the door. Once his mother was gone he fell back on his bed looking up at the white celling, he went back to sulking and place his hands over his face.

* * *

><p>It was the night of the ball and everyone in the house was getting ready for the ball. Tonight was not an alien fight event but and night to celebrate the whole gang being together and to have fun. Since tonight was a masked ball every person had to wear a masked. Sarah Jane took the whole gang out to get suits, dresses and masks.<p>

Sky and Rani found a small stall in the local market place that sold masks, Rani picked out a sparking violet eye mask that had gold and sliver swirls coming from the eyes making them look like eyes lashes and to go with her mask she got a long deep rich purple floor length dress that had a crises cross design on the front of sliver strings. Sky picked something a lot simpler mask; she had a white mask that had blue crystals along the side of it. She chooses a dress that was plain blue and had short sleeve's that were ruffled. Sarah Jane was happier to go in a simple dress that was elegant with a plain green mask to go with her green dress.

Clyde was in Luke's room getting ready as long with Luke. They both got suits to make them look smart. Clyde purposely got a suit that would make him and Rani look like they were colour code. Luke on the other hand was wearing a simple suit with a white shirt with a dark blue mask.

As they arrived at the manor where the ball was being held, they say hundreds of people coming in with beautiful gowns and suits. The hall was filled with music that spread across the whole house; many people were dancing in time to one another as if they had rehashed it. They dance to the band that was on a made stage at the top of the hall playing instrument like violin, Chellos and a piano. They played many different types of music from classical to modern day. The girls moved away from the two boys to get a drink and talk with some people they knew. For Luke it was the first time he has ever been to an event like this, but some how it like he has been to something like this before. His thoughts were cut short when he felt a hand pressing down on his shoulder.

"Well Luke, ready for our night." Clyde asked, having a look of excitement in his eyes.

"If you want to call it that." He said trying to cheer up, but the events that has happen in the past few days still affect him.

"Come on. We're two single guys in a room full of attractive girls. Come on live a little." He said putting a glass of what was probably something with alcohol in it. He looked down at his friend who had a grin plastered on his face meaning he was planning something.

"Beside, you might meet that girl you meet recently. You never know." Clyde said taking a drink out of his glass and immediately spat it back into his glass as it was horrible in his mouth. Luke could not help but laugh at his friend and place both back his and Clyde's glasses on a table.

"I make a deal with you, if I meet Abby I will ask her to dance but you have to do it with Rani. Deal?" he said handing out his hand as if to seal the agreement. Clyde looked his friend dead in the eye but know that he wanted to dance with Rani so this would be the perfect opportunity. So he shook on it.

"Deal. By the way, was that her name?" Luke playful punch Clyde in the arm and the two descended into the crowd of people.

* * *

><p>It was around 7:30pm and the party was not allowed to get into full swing until 9:00 because all children under 16 had to leave because that was when the heavier alcohol was allowed out. Sky did not like it because not many people were talking or dancing with her. She heated being the youngest in the group. Sarah Jane had some people she used to work with to talk to, Luke was talking to an old friend and God know were Clyde and Rani has gone to.<p>

Luke's had finished his conversation with the young man and caught a glance of Sky who was leaning on the wall, looking very bored and a bit upset as she looked at all the couples dancing around on the ball room and it looked like she envied them. It pained Luke to see his little sister like this. He thought what any big brother would do and made his way through the groups of people and almost got some drink spilled on him. He finally came face to face with Sky and she looked up at him in what was an attempt to smile to hide her sadness, but it did not work.

"Hey you OK?" he said leaning on the wall and began to copping her movement. That always drive her mad and she keep shifting her position that Luke would just copy her.

"I'm fine. Just I never been dancing before and what I get from films, the man would come up to the girl and ask her to dance but no one has done to me yet." She said turning to the dance floor, with a look of disappointment, Luke would do anything to cheer her up. As the song end and another began, Luke did something that not even he understands. He walked in front of Sky and bowed handing out an outstretched hand.

"What are you doing?" Sky asked with and raised eyebrow.

"Miss Smith, will you do the honour of dancing with me?" He was getting a few stares but at least it cheered up Sky.

"I would love to Mr Smith." Wrapping and arm around his they made their way to the dance floor and began to take position.

As they began to moved around in circle trying to copy the other couple as they had no idea on what they were doing and ended up in tangles. Luke was enjoying his dance with his sister, he loved to see her laughing and he enjoyed himself as well. Out of the corner of his eyes he saw a flash of red among all the dark suits and it distracted him and for a moment he step on Sky foot. The song ended and both Sky and Luke were out of breath and were clapping along with the other dancers. As Sky looked for Sarah Jane and the others about their dance, Luke heard a voice that sounded very familiar. He began to listen closer and the problem with everyone in masks is that you have no idea who people are. _Who ever came up with the idea of having this ball in masquerade?_ _I'm going to kill him._

He began to walk forward and found the owner of the voice. It belongs to a dark skin man who looked early fifties. The man was in a dark blue suit with a pale pink open shirt. This man must be married as he had a gold wedding ring on. Even thought this man was wearing a simple gold and black mask Luke could still identify him. When the man had finished his conversation he moved closer to the man

"Professor Richardson?" the man turned around and looked curiously at the boy in front of him.

"Yes… Luke is that you." he said with a Texan accent.

"Yes sir." He began to shuffle on the balls of his feet. Pros Richardson held out his hand as in order for him to shake it and Luke gladly accepted it.

"I must say, that quite boy who sits in my class turns out to be very handsome man." Luke looked down with a small blush creeping on his cheeks. Luke and the Professor have known each other since Luke's first day at Oxford and between those times they have become closer friends with each other. Luke has been one of the top pupils in his class, sometime the Professor would let Luke help him with some projects he was working on.

"Thank you sir but I am more here just to have a good time with my friends." As he said this a group of girls were talking and giving an eye towards Luke. Luke did not see this but it did not except the view of the Professor.

"Aren't we all? Tell me Luke are in any relationship of a kind." He said keeping his voice low as he known that Luke would not want that answer to be heard by everyone, however the group of girls were leaning in to over hear.

"No sir, I am concentrating on my studies." Luke thought that would be a good answer then getting further into the subject.

"Shame some of those girls have the eyes for you." he said pointing his head. Luke turned and the girls looked away immediately.

"You know you remind me of a past student I use to teach I think she is here today. There she is." He said looking at a girl who was walking close by.

She was in a halter neck red dress which had glittery material that shined in the light. The dress just ended under her knee but the material was cut in different lengths, some ended before and after her knees. Her mask was red with black lace covering it; the mask seemed to sit there by itself but the string were well covered by her long curls that framed her face perfectly.

"Abby." The girl turned around and walked over to them. "Luke, this was one of my top students Annabeth."

* * *

><p>hay so this it sixth chapter and i found it really hard to write this one so i hope you enjoy it.<p>

i want you to tell me if the story is going to fast or to slow, if the relationship is untested because i want you to enjoy it as much as i love writing it so leave a comment to let me know.


	7. Heart, Soul and Passion

A different type of adventure

Chapter 7/Heart, Soul and Passion

Disclaimer: I don't own anything only my OC's or the script song Science and faith.

I have enjoy writing my story but this is my favourite so far but it did take so long to write so I am sorry for the delay but this is the longest chapter so I hope that makes up for it.

I would like to hear your views and if you don't that's Ok.

I hope you enjoy it so here is Chapter 7

* * *

><p>"Abby." The girl turned around and walked over to them. "Luke, this was one of my top students Annabeth."<p>

They both Looked at each other in surprise. _What are you doing here?_ Was the question on each other mind? The girl that Luke wanted to see more then anyone was standing in front of him in the most beautiful dress, she looked older then what she was and even thought she was in a mask he could see her features clearly. Her cheeks had a more rosiness to them; her lips were a red colour that had a shine to them. Luke could not help but think that it made them look like they wanted to be kissed. But it was her eyes that caught his attention. They were lighting up, she had beautiful long lashes and the eye liner made her eyes call out to him.

The boy that had been the focus of her attention since they first met at the Library was standing in front of her in a completely different type of clothing. His dark suit made him look more of a gentleman, because he did not have a tie to put on he left it and had the top bottoms open which showed some of his chest. She could not help herself she thought that the smart suit made him even more attractive. The moment they looked at each other, they felt the sensation playing up in their stomach. Even though Abby pushed Luke away all she wanted was him to be near. She did not want him to be hurt; she pushed him away because she could not pull Luke into her life, not at this time.

"It is nice to meet you." she said knowing her old friend the Professor will ask question to how they met. She extended her hand as a sign of a first meeting, which might make up for their bad first one.

"Pleasure to met you as well." He said shacking her hand feeling the tingling sensation in his hand the moment he touches it. Both of them did not want that feeling to stop but the presents of the Professor made that luxury outlawed.

"Abby, Luke is one of my top students. He was the person I was talking about before." She suddenly filled in the blanks; _of course it had to be Luke, why is it always has to be him._

"So you're the one who is after my crown." Abby said sarcastic Luke gave out a small laugh as did Abby. For some reason his shoulders had dropped and his breath was calmer then before. It might be due to the fact that the one person in his life that has made what feel like a fire burning inside of him was looking into his eyes. It was like she could inside of him and by just her stare make him feel relax.

"Steve." A female voice was calling to Pros Richardson. A woman was a good few feet away from the party of three and was waving for her husband to come over.

"Sorry, the miss's. How about I leave you two at it?" He said with a suggestive grin appearing on his face. When he was out of sight Luke turned towards Abby with a small content smile. She simple smiled back before she began to fiddle with her fingernails and bit her kissable red lips.

"I didn't know you would be here?" he said to break the silence between them and also he wanted to look on the face he has found so familiar.

She shot her head up and was now standing as if she was standing up for a speech, proud and confident. "An old friend wanted to welcome my family and I into Ealing. Come to think of it, I have seen the list of invited guest and I don't recall seeing you or your friends on it. I have a right mind to turn you in." He was looking at her with now panic filling his them. Could she really do that to him, he know that she was still mad at him but that would be cruel. It was only until her mouth turned into a playful grin that he knew she was only toying with him.

"You worry to much, take thing to literally." She said taking two drinks from a tray and handing one to Luke. He stared down into the content before he replied.

"Well I guess that is me. I thought for a moment you would rat me out." He said with a hit of fear as that she could turn on him as soon as she wants to.

"Why would I do that? Do really think that low of me?" she turned the question on him but did not mean to be that forceful.

"No. Of course not. I was just curious, that all." He said very defensively.

"You always are. That what I like about you." When she said that she regretted it just as the word processed in her brain. Luke picked up on her embracement but could not help but feel a hot blush creep up on his face.

"This party is a bit of a bore if I say so." Luke was cut of guard for a moment at the change of subject. He did not realise it but over half of the guest were young people and the party was a bit old fashion.

"Your right I mean most people here are not dancing. If only they had something more upbeat."

A thought just appeared in Abby head. "Give me a few minuets." Said and walked away. Luke just stared at her walking away from him. He was beginning to think that she had wanted to get away from him from the moment the Professor introduce them.

* * *

><p>Abby went up to the staging area and began to talk to one of the non playing musician who had an electric guitar near him.<p>

"Hey, I don't know if you do request but can you play something which is a bit more modern. Maybe something with words?"

"I would but we don't have a signer to sing. Unless you know someone," Abby thought about it and come up with a snap decision.

"I think I know someone."

* * *

><p>Luke was wondering around the hall looking for Abby to see were she went to. He heard the music suddenly change and it was not the old classical music they have heard over the passed hours it was something modern, a guitar and drum beat and standing by a microphone was a women in tight skinny jeans and a black lace top with a dark blue demine jacket with high heals boots, she was not in a mask so she must not be a guest, she looked like she was part of the band. The women looked familiar and it was only when Luke got closer to her that he realised who it was. It was Abby, who looked very sexy in Luke's opinion. She stood there not awkwardly but confidently. She caught a glimpse of Luke and he mouthed to her <em>what are you doing?<em> And replied with a simple shrugged and when the music picked up she stood closer to the microphone and began to sing in to it.

(Science and faith by the script)

Most of the Guest where on the floor dancing and some trying to sing along to the word, although it was clear that the word were change. She had the house jumping and looks happier even the older guests were enjoying the music change. She was enjoying herself as well; she was moving around the stage and interacting with the other musicians and some of them song with her. It was like it was rehearsed, like they knew what they were doing or it was just sheer luck. Luke could not help but sometimes see her looking at him as if some of the line were directed toward him, the words _it's the way we feel, yeah this is real _lingered in his mind and the way she looked at him the last time she song the line was as if it was his song, not for everyone's entrainment but his.

After the song ended Abby gave out a breath and began to give her thanks to the musicians, she then began to bow to the audience and walked of stage after she told one of the musicians to on and he willing accented.

She walked off stage in an attempt to get herself to change back into her dress but her way was cut short with the arrival of Luke.

"Hey, what was that, you never told me you could sing." He said trying to control the rising heart beat in his chest.

"You never asked." She said moving closer to the room where her dress was hanging in. Luke walked with her until he could not go any further.

"Abby can I ask you for a dance when you come out?" he took her hand and when she agreed to it he simple left a kiss on her hand as a sign of a promise. A burst of excitement flood between them as if their vain were exploding due to the fastness of the blood pumping around their body. He could hear nothing but the heart beat in his ears and her hand began to go numb as he still holds it.

She eventually took her hand and out of his and went into the small storage room where she found her clothes hanging on the back of the chairs were she left them. She slowly walked over to her clothes and gently strokes the soft material as if she felt it for the first time. She still felt the numbing sensation on her hand. It was something to do with Luke; ever since she met him in the library he was the only thing she could think of. His wavy brown hair that made the light shine of it, his sweet smile made her heart feel like it was about to fly out of her chest, _what is it about this boy?_ She touched the top of her hand that Luke's lips had imprinted on. The feeling of warmth flood thought her and a small smile of content curved the side of her lips. She did not take long to get change it might be due to the fact that she was a fast dresser or the person she promise to met on the dance floor was waiting there.

She made her way out of the storage room only to be blocked by a group of men who did not look like they were part of the party more as if they were staying at the side watching. She tried to make her way out but bump one of the men in the arm and turned to apologies. "Sorry." And the man just simple nodded his head in a sign that he accepted it. Abby looked around the room to see Luke talking to a dark skin man and looking quite smug. When he turned around, he saw her and excused himself from the man and moved over to her.

His head was spinning because he could see the red dress through the dark clothes. Luke notices that she was trying to fix her hair and dress and that made him chuckle slightly at this but still kept his eyes on her.

"Hey you look..." he did not the right word to end that sentence. What could he say that summed up the way he saw her.

"Hopefully OK." She said trying to joke but she was a little sadden.

"No, beautiful." Was the only word he could use to sum up the enchanting rose in front of him. A look of shock can in his way as if she was amazed and touched by his words.

"If I am right you own me a dance." She said, Luke held out his arm the same way he did with Sky earlier in the night. They made their way to the dance floor when the song began to change. Since Abby song, the man with the guitar was able to get in the spotlight and one of his other band mates found out they had a new found talent of a singer_. _They began to dance and laugh because Luke did not know how to dance. Ever discomfort and fear was suddenly gone, they felt at rest in each others arms.

* * *

><p>The enjoyment of the party was filling all the guest of the party. A group of men dress in dark were scanning in amount the crowd in search for a key figure of their plan. As they moved over the masked figures one mans eyes caught the sight of a red entwined inside the arms of a man, the man moved over to his companions with a haunting smile on his facing.<p>

"I found them sir, they are dancing but as soon as they are out of sight, I and the others can intersect." The General stood there and did not turn to look at the man but a smile of evil spread across his face. When he turned toward the man his smile did not fade, he ask the man were they would be and the second in command pointed to the couple that is Luke and Abby. The man face drop when he realise who the women they were after was the one person who he feared.

"Are you sure it is her, Kenneth? Is he the archetype?" the General was beginning to shack and his voice was cracking as if the thought of it being Abby made him coward in fear.

"Yes it is even in masks I can see it is them. What is it?" Kenneth asked not knowing how one small girl could make him upset.

"Tell the rest of the men to back down, it is too dangerous and little success will be gain." He said moving away with the defeat in his eyes but did not try to make an attempt to hide it. Kenneth was astonished at the man action, he was willing to give up the mission for some girl who must have a past with him.

"Why sir? The master will not be happy with your decision. Who is she?" the General stopped and looked at Kenneth and looked at him in his eyes.

"You are new and you don't know the danger we face." Kenneth gives a look telling him to continue. "That women over there is not who she seems."

"Then who is she?"

"Lady Ophelia." Kenneth suddenly shared the fear of his superior and called his men leave.

* * *

><p>The exit of the group of men did not escape the eyes of Abby and her happiness seemed to drop down a few level and tension began to stiffen her muscles. <em>Why here? Why now?<em> The sudden change of mood in Abby caught Luke out of his trance, he notice the darkness inside her eyes as she looked at the men leaving.

"Are you ok? You seem tense." She brought her attention back to Luke and tried to hide her anger with a small smile but Luke saw through it.

"Just need a bit of air, that all." That was the last thing they said before moving outside onto a balcony that had beautiful flower growing around them and a view that looked over the stunning gardens that had the moonlight lighting it up. The trees and the lake were shining to set a romantic view for two lovers who would appetite it. The only bodies out on the balcony were Luke and Abby and the window of the glass doors were blurred so privacy was provided. It was as if the elements were for the two young lovers who made their way onto the balcony. With the faint noise of the party still going one, it was a lot more peaceful and calmer out there. They both walked out toward the end of the balcony and stopped when they reached the cold carved stone barrier and stood in silence and began to look at the clear sky with the shimmering stars above.

"It beautiful, the stars." Abby said leaning down on her arms on the stone.

"Yeah, I would say they look nice from here but really if you were to get closer you would find them to be terrifying as they would be full of solar storms and extreme temperature that would evaporate a human so when you think of it they are the …" when he turned to look at Abby looking at him in a way of saying _Seriously. _He cut himself short and looked out into the view. Abby slightly smiled to herself and give him a small nudged with her elbow signalling to him to lighten up. Luke remember why he wanted to ask her the moment he saw her tonight and now was his change.

"Abby, what happen the other day and why did you not call me?" she looked up at him with a look meaning she knowing it would come.

"I don't know and please don't tell me you have been beating yourself you about it. Don't make me feel any worst then what I am already am." The tension between the two was building higher and the anger was increasing as well in Luke.

"Don't do that." He wanted to know more, he wanted to get it out of her but she was holding it in close to her heart and not letting go. "Abby I thought for that moment there was something going on between us and that you felt something like I did. Come to think of it I told you some things about my life that I would normal not tell anyone until I know them better, but you I told. But I don't know much of you. Only facts and place but nothing really personal. I thought we were passed that."

He spread out his heart and soul to her in a few short lines, the passion and anger in his voice was almost human of him. He did not dare to look into her eyes and turned on his heals towards the doors. His legs felt heavy and his head began to get stuffy and it felt like smoke was getting pumped into it, his stomach tied notes inside of him and his trout close so suddenly that no air could get in. One thing he could put this in scientific terms is that he was heart broken.

"I grow up near a small village." Luke stopped in his tracks like he was getting pulled back by the soft voice behind him, that the heavyweight holding him down was being lifted. He turned to find she back turned on him and she was in the same spot he left her. "My father showed me how to fight when I was a little girl. He held a class were he teached all the children in the village. I remember when it was a warm sunny day we all went to the lake to play. It was the best feeling anyone could have, the cold water being splashed all over you and we use to have water fights that was boys vs. girls and we played until the sunset and what we did was that we would climb the Quinn Tree- it was this old tree that was planted by a man called Quinn, so that how it got its name. Anyway we saw who could climb the fastest and the highest and we all wanted to get the best spot to watch the sun go down. It was beautiful, the way it set it lit all the trees and the sky into a golden orange, it filled you with peace. All your doubt and fears went away in those few minutes and when you looked at all the children they were silent not a word, but the look in their eyes told you that they felt the same as you do. You know I would kill to see that sunset one more time just to felt what I did then, to live that memory one more time would be the feeling I would take to my grave. The truth is I hate my life it is nothing more then the same circle of events and over again and it gets lonely after awhile. Luke you are the first person in a long while who has taken an interest in me, thank you for that. Before you, I was experiencing my biggest fear, of being alone." She ended her monologue with a single tear rolling down her right cheek and landing on the stone that was holding her up, the shear passion she put in every sentence was extraordinary. Luke suddenly felt glad and upset to this, the one person who he thought was confident and funny now stood in front of him in her most vulnerable state, her greatest fear was exposed to Luke. Her life of being alone.

"That want you see your life as, being alone." She gave a small nob. He walked up to her and took her hand in his. "Abby I swear to you that I will never let you be alone ever again." He looks her in the eyes and sealed the promise with a kiss.

The contacted was strange but felt comforting at the same time. The kiss grew deeper, Luke place one hand on her back to pull her closer and the other moved from her cheek to the back of her neck. She allowed him to move closer toward her, even thought she did not like someone holding her by her neck she did not mind Luke doing it. She slowly moved one of her hands around his neck to hold her up closer, giving her more access to his lips. With the other she slowly moved it down his chest that sent a burst of excitement through him. The feel of her hands against his skin made Luke feel like they were burning into his skin, but he keep going. They both felt like they have lost each other for century's and it is only at this moment that they have found them and the love inside of them was relit. They could have kept like this all night but they were interrupted by the sound of Luke phone going off inside his pocket. He let out a sigh of annoyance and answered his phone to find out that it was his mum wanting him to come to the front door because she had found trace of alien activity close by and she need his help.

"I have to go, my mum was telling me to meet her at the door because we are going home." He wanted to make it sound like he was telling the truth.

"You're a big boy, does she not think you can take care of yourself." She had gotten back to her old self now. "Luke I want you to remember, that your will be safe." He was confused but simple nob and gives her a quite kiss that was still as exciting as before and moved out towards the light only to be stop by Abby calling his name. "Luke, you got lipstick on you." he remembered and wiped his lips before he reached the doors where his family was waiting for him.

"Where have you been?" asked Sarah Jane looking at the small smile on his lips.

"Nowhere, just talking with a friend." If only they know what really happen.

* * *

><p>So good, bad, to soon give me you views and what you would like to happen. if you can review.<p>

thanks for reading the story.


	8. The Note to a Trap

A different type of Adventure

Chapter 8/the Note for a Trap

Disclaimer: I don't own anything apart from my OC's

I want to thank everyone for reading and reviewing this story it means a lot to me. i knew that there is ment to be action and there will be soon, this chapter is the lead up to it and soon we will find what is really going on.

tell me if this whole love thing with Luke and Abby is far to unrelaisic, i want to know what you thing and help me with ideas on how i can make it more better. so anyone in a relationship Pm me or review please i would aprecate it.

that's my talk over on with the story.

* * *

><p>Loud crashes were coming from a room. With a roaring fire that cause shadows to form over the men faces who were witnessing the wrath of their master. The General stood in front of his three human soldiers who were trembling and had their heads bow in a sign of respect. As the General try to explain the situation, the master anger got the better of him and he forceful pushed the contents on his desk on to the floor, making papers and ink fall.<p>

"I give you one simple task. To bring this girl to me and you could not even do that. If you were not immortal I would have ripped your heart out long ago." The master stood towering over the General with eyes that would burn into anything that he laid his eyes on.

"Master we couldn't, if the archetype saw us-"

"He was there. The archetype and his little love was there and you walk away." The fire on the wall was now ablaze, it was as if the Master anger was causing it to behave like this.

"She was Ophelia." The general shout over the fire crackling. The Master moved back slowly and sat back in a chair and rested his head on his hands, the anger was still there but now it was for Ophelia. The room fell silent but it was cut with the sound of a small female giggle.

"Cecilia what are you laughing at. Do you not remember who Ophelia is." He said moving his view to a woman who was now siting on the edge of the table that the Master cleared moments ago.

"Yes I do, small annoying little brat. But you seem to missing the bigger picture." A woman with long blond hair that fell in big loss curls and seductive brown eyes. Her clothing was design to hug into her slim body and show off as much as possible.

"Speck your mind, Cecilia." The master said looking up at this women.

"Well, Ophelia might be a strong warrior but she is still a woman and if she has taken a liking to the boy, then it make him her weakness." She said finishing by biting the bottom of her lips in a suggestive way and some of the human men could not be stop in thinking thoughts.

"She right. The boy could bring us Ophelia. If we can get a control over her, then we can take the rest of them out no problem. And we can guaranty that she would not harm him, it is how humans would say, it's a win-win situation." The General spoke trying to get back into the Masters good books.

"Well, Cecilia I will be putting you in charge of this. Use what ever tactics you want." The Master ended that sentence with a wink. The General was about to protest. He could not believe that his master who he has followed for years would give a mission this important to a woman who only got where she was thought the Master bed.

"Don't worry I won't fail you, have I ever." She replied with an evil smirk on her perfect lips.

* * *

><p>Luke suddenly woke up with the same dream he had the nights before. The dream where he was in a forest and it felt magical to be in and to make even more so was the arrival of Abby. This dream was different as the ending was extended. She began to run through the trees with her white dress floating behind her, he immediately followed after her. They pushed their way through trees and low branches and made their way to the top of a hill and found a large tree that rest on top of it. They rested under the tree looking at the sunset that lit the area around them. Even thought it was a dream he could still feel the effect that it made on him, he felt content and at peace. Abby took his hand in her and whispered in his ear.<p>

"I told you." she said and then Luke pulled her up on her feet and rested his forehead on hers, while entwining his fingers in hers. He leaned into her ear and whispered something in it. He could not remember what he said but only know that Abby seemed to be enlightened by it.

The dreams he seems to be having began to scare him. It was not like the time the Nightmare Man took control over his dreams to become real. Abby was already flesh and bones so it could not be that. Or the time he dreamt about Miss Wormwood before she came to take over the galaxy. He has been with Sarah Jane for almost five years and encountered many alien interactions, but this was nothing he experience before. All he could know was that this could be someone warring him about Abby or it could be a sign that something deeper is drawing them together.

Luke slowly sat up in his bed and breathed heavy to calm his rushing heart beat. He rubbed the back of his neck but found that it was sore to do so. It felt like a burn or something along that line. He could not get the images of the dream out of his head and then he remembers the events of the night before. He smiled at the thought that he would love to relive.

He made his way up towards the attic and found the rest of the gang talking with Mr Smith. Sarah Jane was standing in front of Mr Smith with a cup of tea with Sky standing beside her. Clyde and Rani were sitting on the sofa looking awful and were avoiding each other stare.

"Morning how is everyone?" knowing that the two of them are hung-over he said that a bit louder then was necessary. They both looked at him to tell him to shut up.

"Luke, we all don't have cell that can make us sober." Clyde replied clutching his head.

"Luke I would leave them alone." Sarah Jane said calmly and quite to Luke. "Luke why are you still in your pyjamas." She said looking him up and down.

"I just got up. Anymore of last Night." He said moving down and wrapped an arm around Sky's shoulders. She looked up at him with a cheeky smile as if she knows something.

"Well we think one of them was at the party, Mr Smith detected an Unknown DNA around the area." Sarah Jane said.

"And what does that prove?" Luke asked.

"It proves that they are near. If we could analyse the manor then there might be clues to find." She said colleting her coat.

"Sarah Jane since when did we go all Scooby Doo?" Clyde said quietly and lazily. He tried to stand but stumble over to them.

"Maybe it would be best for you two to go home." Sarah Jane said motherly towards the two teenagers. "Now Luke, Sky get ready, we need to get there before they clear up most of the ball we need all we can get."

* * *

><p>They arrived to find that most of the staff was clearing up most of the rubbish that was left over and some were brining in some of the priceless items that was in the room before the event so that they did not get damage. Once they entered the main ball room, where most of the party took place last night, they began to search around the place looking for clues. After a while Sarah Jane found alien trace around a certain area.<p>

"Mum what is it?" Luke asked as him and Sky ran over to her.

"Alien trace, it seems to be getting stronger. There." She pointed her head towards a table that was still unclean. Sky went over because she could fit under the table and found a piece of paper with strange marking written over it.

"What is it?" Sky asked when she returned.

"I don't know. But it is alien. Maybe Mr Smith could translate it." The trio began to move out with the note safely inside Sarah Jane's pocket. The journey back towards the house was quite but when Sarah Jane put on the radio Sky taped Luke on the arm and whispered to him.

"I know why you came home with a smile on your face last night." She said checking that their mother could not hear them. "I saw you with Abby on the balcony." She said watching Luke's eyes grow wide and his face began to redden. An evil smile grew on Sky's face.

"Why, your evil you know that."

"It is hardly my fault that I was in the garden at the time." She said acting innocent when she really wasn't.

"What are you two talking about?" Sarah Jane asked looking at them through the rear-view mirror. When Sky was about to answer Luke place a hand over her mouth to keep her quite.

"Nothing important." He said smiling trying to get his mum off topic.

When Sky brock free from his grasp he mouthed to her _Please don't tell mum, can it just be our secret? _She nodded and Luke wrapped an arm around her and kissed the top of her head_._

When they reached home they went straight to Mr Smith to get the paper translated. It took a while for him to translate the message but he was able to.

"The message seems to be hand written, and the language is Herven, the native language of the planet Amara."

"Amara? Well that proves my theory." Sarah Jane said looking straight in front of her.

"What." Questioned Luke.

"That Amara is not a made up place. It makes Amara real and not some fairy tale. Mr Smith could you tell us what the message says." Sarah Jane said focus but there were a hidden tone that Luke or Sky could not detect.

"The Message has an address to 23 Woodless Factory Plant, the message roughly say met there with the key figure."

"Thank you Mr Smith. Now you two shall we." She said moving to the attic door only to be stopped by Sky.

"Wait mum we don't know what we're walking into." Sky said to be agreed by Luke.

"For all we know someone could be hurt and it could be our only change to find out who they really are." Her Children were defected.

* * *

><p>The sight of the place was horrific. The windows were smashed and glass lay around the factory. Metal lay in pieces and it looked like an explosion happen. The smell of burned wood and rubber lingered in the air. The place was dusty and deserted meaning that it would be a good place to hide. The sky was dark and no bird flew overhead and a silence fell over the trio of Smiths as they exited their car.<p>

"Well, I can say I am looking forward to this." Sarah Jane announced, fixing her jacket nervously.

"We came this far and as you said someone could be hurt. Come on" Luke said moving forward first with Sarah Jane staring at him in confusion.

"He's becoming a real teenager. I am beginning to think there a girl involve." She said following her son with Sky knowing the reason for his confidents she tried to hide her growing giggles.

The inside was just as trashed up as the outside. Glass was scattered over the place that crunched under the feet of the Smiths. An old rooted box in the corner that had the title _Mr Martin's tyres _told them that the place was a factory that made tyres. That descried the burned rubber smell. Sarah Jane walked ahead of the other with her scanner scanning for alien life forms.

"Nothing." She said dropping her wrist forcefully down to her side. Just as they trio were defected a crunching noise of glass was heard close by, making them freeze with their heartbeat rising suddenly.

"Keep still." Sarah Jane said in nothing more than a whispered. Silence fell with in the factory. The seconds seemed to drag on; the only thing that could be heard is the deep quick breaths of Sky. Sarah Jane began to move slightly towards the exit, she signalled her children to follow and they moved as quietly as they could over the rusted metal and glass under their feet. When they began to move out the crunching sound of glass was heard again and it was closer. The noise turned into footsteps. The trio spirited towards the exit ignoring the plan of being quite.

They ran but were stopped by men closing in on them. They were dressed in dark clothes that made it hard to see them inside the factory. They were trapped and were being pulled into the middle of the small circle of men. Across their faces were snarling grins but their eyes were stone cold, there was nothing inside of them but darkness. The last thing that the smiths knew was that a gag that smelled rather odd was place over their mouth and a cloud of blackness flooded over their eyes and one thing they know was that they were being captured.

* * *

><p>Yeah i know it is a bit Jumpy but i wanted to get into the kidnaping scene and not bore you with useles filling parts.<p>

so if you can review and thanks.


	9. The Secrets Come Out

A different type of Adventure

Chapter 9/the Secrets Come Out

Disclaimer: I don't own anything apart from my OC's

i have read over the story and i have found so many mistacks in this story and i'm so sorry for that. if someone would like to beta this story i would be greatful.

thank you for reviewing and reading the story. So on with the story.

* * *

><p>A blasting headache hit Luke as soon as he woke up. All that Luke knew was that he was somewhere cold, dark and alone. His family were nowhere insight. His hands were bounded together by rope that was cutting into his skin. He looked around and saw that he was thrown against a wall opposite a computer that was old technology but some of it was not of Earth's engineered, it looked a mixed of alien technology with the technology from the 1970's.<p>

On the side of the machine it had a UNIT symbol. Luke thought for a moment that it might be UNIT but the men around the machine said something different. They were more like people who would walk in the shadow then be in a secret organisation such as UNIT.

As he struggled to break lose of his ropes he began to catch the attention of the men around him.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you. Their kiligon ropes, they look weak but are very strong to break. So I would not waste your energy." A small man walked forward looking down at Luke.

"Who the Hell are you, what have you done with my family." The raging fire that the General was looking was now lit inside of him.

"My name is General Phoebus and your family is safe for now Luke so there is no need to blow a fuss." The General reply with a hit of sarcasm to it.

"How do you know my name?"

"Oh I know a lot more then that. I know you were grown by the Bane as the Archetype and is now resident with a women called Sarah Jane Smith who spend her free time hunting alien invaders." He said bending down to eye level with Luke.

"How do you know?" he was taken back by this man in front of him.

"You will find out soon enough. In the mean time you should show some respect." He said showing his authority to Luke.

"Respect you? You kidnap me and my family, tie me up and you want me to respect you. If you want some respect out of me, you untie me and let my family go. Got that." The frustration and anger had over loaded in Luke. He was more demanding now since it was his family at danger and it scared him.

"Watch your tongue, or I would personally cut it out myse-"

"General. You have been order by our Master to look after the boy and not harm him in any way. And I hardly think shouting at him is following orders." A tall blond woman was walking over to him. With the sound of her heals on the uneven ground she finished by standing over the man.

"He was insulting me."

"I would have thought you of all people; you would take offence from a human." She said slowing down the words. She turned towards Luke as if this was her first seeing him. "Anyway we don't want to mark that handsome face of his. My you really did come out fine-looking, didn't you?" she say stroking his chin with her finger.

"Cecilia control yourself." The General said loudly over her shoulder. She gives a huff and moved back towards the General.

"I gotta hope Ophelia hurries up. I can't stand this place any longer."

"Well it's your plan, you choose the place." the General smirked at his own joke. Cecilia stared him down and walked off in a huff like a child who was told no.

"That is Cecilia. She a seductive bitch, so I would be careful." Luke was confused. This man, who took him and his family and he was now giving Luke advice to be careful about this woman. Even thought they were working on the same side it seems even the loyalty of the same master can't fix the hated for each other.

"What do want with me?" Luke said in a quite voice but had a hint of anger to it.

"You were grown to take over our world. You will give our revolution a chance to grow and to change Amara forever." He closed his eyes and breathes in heavily as if he senses something. He smiled evilly and moved out whispering to a man who did not have any emotion in his face. He nodded and he and some of the men began to collet weapons in the corner, some were bow and arrows, hammers and axes. Their chose of protection was odd since there were more effective weapons in modern day times.

"Now it begins." The General murmured under his breath. "Tell me Luke have much of your history do you know, because this is one you better not overlook." Two men in dark hoods with sword strapped around their waist, grad him under his arms and pulled him up roughly. They tied a gag around Luke's mouth and pulled on it tightly to keep him quite. _Why on earth would they need those?_ Luke thought to himself at the sight of the swords. What seemed odd was that all of his men had swords on.

Two arrows were shot from a distance and two of the General's men fell to the ground with the arrow pierced through their heart. The men prepared themselves by pulling out their weapons and looked around in a defence mode_._ The General only stood there with his lips curving up on one side of his face; he rolled his shoulders as if he was limbering up for a fight and took a deep breath before beginning.

"Ophelia." He shouted across the factory. "I know your there, come and join us." He got no reply. "Shame I am sure you would not mind me killing your friend Luke now, would you." the Generals men place a dagger to Luke's throat and pushed hard on it. A third arrow was shot and landed on the wall not far from one of the mens head. But no reply was given with the arrow.

"Come on aren't we a bit old for this, come out and face me like a true warrior, not like the coward that you have become."

The room fell silent. No noise or movement, just silence. The men only moved when they were told, It was like they were hypnotised or were under a mind control. But that was not what Luke cared about, it was the fact that this person _Ophelia _knows who he was and that made him want to see her as well as the General.

"I'm afraid it has to go to plan B, kill the boy." The General began to walk over to Luke only to be stopped by the sound of a bow going off and when he turn he saw one of his men fall to the ground with a women dress in dark clothes. She had leggings on and a short sleeves blouse with a buckled belt protected her middle. Like all the others in the factory she had a dagger and a sword with a sliver and blue handle strapped to her waist. A bow was positioned in her left hand and a bunch of arrows were placed on her back. Her flowing brown hair fell to one side of her shoulder with piercing blue eyes that send a chill down Luke's back. She lowered her bow and looked at Luke that said I'm sorry.

"For a moment I thought you wern't coming."

"Well you know me, can't keep me away from a reunion." She said with cold eyes. "What do you want with him?"

"Well, he brought you here that were part of it."

"Do you always find pleasure kidnapping my friends to use against me?" She said moving closer to the General with a swing to her step.

"Do you always find pleasure keeping humans close to your heart?" There was now a stone look on her face. She stopped in front of him with only inches between them.

"Don't push it."

"Why would I. I've already pushed you over the edge with Luke; I don't need to go any further."

"Just let him go he does not need to get involved." She tried desperately to let him go.

"You don't know, do you? Well let me introduce you." he said grading her arm roughly and pulled her to knees in front of Luke. The gag was pulled off him but he kept his mouth closed in disgust.

"Luke Smith my I introduced Lady Ophelia of Amara. One of our strongest yet loneliness warriors that our world has ever seen." She closed her eyes as if she was ashamed of her name. "And Ophelia may I introduced Luke Smith or as we knew him as The Archetype." Her eyes brushed open with fire in them. They both looked at each other in hated. "Take the boy to the holding cells. Me and Ophelia shall have a nice chat about business."

They knew what each other was. She was an Alien from another world and he was grown by them. She knew him by the name of the Archetype and he knew her by the name of Annabeth.

* * *

><p>please tell me what you think in a review and i will have the next chapter up as soon as possible.<p> 


	10. Enter the Brothers

A different type of adventure

Chp 10/ Enter the Brothers

Disclaimer: I don't own anything just my OC's

Hey I'm so sorry it has been ages since I have updated but i had work to do and stuff. I'm not compeltly happy with the chapter but I had to put something up.

As always thank you for reading my story and if you can review as it would let me know what you think of the story so far.

With that I give you Chapter 10.

* * *

><p>Luke was dragged to a cold dirty place underneath the factory. The place looked like a storage floor where all the products were kept from the factory's times of work. Boxes and crates were still down here and it cause dust and insects to live on them.<p>

The men stop pulling Luke, they cut the ropes around his wrists and through him into a make shift cell of metal bars. He landed onto the dusty, cold concrete floor with a thud; he was force to give out his breathe by the force he landed.

"Luke, Thank God you're safe." Sarah Jane and Sky were held captive inside the cell and were thankful that he was with them now.

"Are you two safe? Did they hurt you?" he held his mother and then his little sister in an embrace.

"We're fine. What happen to your wrists?" Sarah Jane examined his wrists that were rope burned and looked painful.

Before he could reply he replayed the incident inside his mind. _It was her all along _was the thought that override anything else. Abby the person who he felt something for, turned out to be part of this whole Amara story thing. _She was one of them_.

His thoughts were cut short as the door to the cell was open and two men through a woman in to join them.

"That went well." She said to herself sarcastically. Her clothes had rips and slits in them. Blood marks were present on her skin but no wounds.

"Abby?" Sky said kneeling at her side. "What happen?"

"Stay away from her." Luke commanded with a hard look, not tacking his eyes off Abby. He pulled Sky off the ground and pulled her behind him.

"Why?"

"She one of them." The three Smiths stood there as if she was a monster about to eat them.

"This is rich. You know you're a bit of a hypocrite saying that." There was no love or mercy in her eyes only hated and heartache.

"I'm the hypocrite; I'm not the one who's the alien." They were now standing closer to each other.

"Is that why you're angry. Because I'm an alien. Yes, I come from a different planet and we're not the same species but that those not make me the bad guy." They both had forgotten about Sky and Sarah Jane and would have continued to argue if they did not cut in.

"Stop it, the two of you. You can argue when we get out of this." Sky commanded. The three other presents were astonished to see the power that came from her. Abby was impressed by her courage _Go Sky._

* * *

><p>The silence crept in. Luke stared at Abby with a look of disgust. It was due to the fact that she was an alien and that she was the same race of the people above them. Sarah Jane had Sky on her lap and murmuring peaceful words into her eyes as she gentle fell asleep. Luke watch Abby playing with the small locket around her neck, he moved over to talk to her but it proved harder than he thought to push the anger out of him.<p>

"Why did he call you Ophelia?" he said keeping his voice low.

"That my real name, back on my planet." She brought up her head and looked into the eyes she found so familiar, but now she did not feel the same.

"Let me guess Amara." She looked at him that told him his suspicion was right. "You're from the same planet as them up there." Luke pointed his eyes up to the direction of the General and his men.

"You're condemning me as one of them because we are the same race. But I am nothing like them. Don't Judge me on what you think I am. You have no right to." She was not shouting but her voice was hash as it was.

"Yet you're doing it to me, the moment you found out of my past you were looking at me as if I was a spider that needed to be squashed."

"But I have a right. I know what your capable off." She got off the floor and moved slowly over to the wall. The look that his mother gave him told him to not carry on the conversation with her.

A noise of shouting and crashing was coming down the corridor. Two men were being dragged with a struggled into the same cell that the Smiths and Abby were in. They were thrown into the cell with a loud thud. It seemed that every person who was to join the small party in the cell was to make an entrance of being thrown in.

"Tom? Michel?"

"Hi Abby." She moved over to the two men on the floor to help them up. One had light brown hair while the other had dirty blond hair. One thing they share was that they both had dull light hazel eyes.

"I thought I told you not to come." Her voice was soft and calm but it had change to a voice that seems experienced, not of a fifteen year old girl. She hugged them both and was not holding back in doing so.

"It was lucky we did." The one with brown hair groaned while grabbing his shoulder. When Abby pulled his sleeved down to reveal a bruising starting to form and his shoulder was out of its socket. "Yeah could you. One of the MLD's twisted my arm."

"Is he going to be OK?" Sarah Jane was worried for the young man.

"What Michel, he going to be fine, just need to pop it back in."

She placed her hands under his arm while the other man held he down on the seat that Sarah Jane occupied before. She asked the man if he was ready and a nod later Michel's arm was popped back in place but was followed by a scream. What shocked all the Smiths was that the bruising around his shoulder was slowly fading back into his skin. The blank look on their faces told Abby that they haven't seen anything like them before.

"Yeah. Bit of a long story."

"Abby don't tell them, you know father would be mad." Tom pulled her into a whispered.

"It's not the first time." she replied plainly as if she didn't care anymore.

"How do we get out?" Sky piped up with all the head turning to her. "I mean I can tell your not amateurs, your not panicking or nervous. So do you have a plan?"

"She good." Michel replied and flashed a smile in Sky direction.

"Right plan. Did you see any way to make a break for here?" Abby asked while rubbing her hands.

"Mum do you have your sonic lipstick?" Sarah Jane replied with an of course and hunted in her waistcoat pocket for it. When she did not find it a defected look came on her and Luke's face.

"They must have taken it off you someway. And by the way when did you get a sonic device?" Abby had a raised eyebrow as she answered the question.

"Bit of a long story." Luke mimics Abby statement from before. She scrolled at him out of amusement.

"I saw a MLD around the corner he was holding our weapons. If we knock him out we could get past easily."

"And how do we do that?" The two brothers looked at each other as if they had the same idea and turned their head simultaneously towards Abby.

"Come on, I didn't chain myself to parliament railings, just so you can expect me do _that_ any time you want."

"Well the only reason we ask you is because you're best at it." He had a laughable tone to his voice as if he was making fun of her. She gave a fake laugh before moving to the bars of the cell.

"What she doing?" Luke whispered to Michel when he and Tom moved to stand beside them.

"Well…doing what she is famous for."

She fixed her hair and pulled her top down slightly before calling the man guarding them.

"What do you want?" he said keeping a hand on his sword.

"I only want to talk, is that so wrong." She fluted her eyelashes at him. She pressed her body close to the metal bars of the cells.

"There are other in there you can talk to them."

"What my brothers and humans. I wanted to talk to a man. You see I want someone who is strong and very handsome. Someone a lot like yourself." Her voice was soft and sweet to the man ears. Sarah Jane had an idea on what she was doing and placed her hands over Sky's ears and pulled her away.

"You're Ophelia. You work on the good side." He was standing quite close like he was being pulled to.

"I might be on the good side of this war. But it does not mean I'm a bad girl at heart." She winked at the man who was now under her spell.

"How do I know that?"

"Lit me prove it to you." she pull him into the bars and pressed her lips to his. The man was in a trace. Luke could now feel the way she was in his arms only the night before. The way they were close for that moment, now it made him feel slightly used. Her brother said that was what she was famous for. _Could last night meant anything to her at all_?

Once they parted she still had that look in her eyes. She slid her hand from behind his neck to his chest. "Thanks, but I don't think it would work out." With out a warring she grabbed the man shirt and pulled him into the bars at an extreme force to knock him out. Once she knew that he was out cold, she turned to her brothers saying happy.

"You still got it." Tom pointed out to his sister.

"It worrying how you encourage your fifteen year old sister to do that sort of thing." After a silence he replied.

"You're not fifteen."

"Fair point."

"I'm sorry but what was the point in that. If one of you can explain please." Luke was trying to hide the hurt from his voice but she could sense that it was there.

She lifted up her hand to show a set of keys dangling from them. With that he understood what she was famous for.

"How did you know that would work?"

"Men, your gullible fools." She turned to get the lock undone. "Seriously, show a bit of flesh and sweet talk, they do anything." She had the lock undone and opened the door with an inviting arm to show the way. The small group made their way out only leaving Luke left with Abby still at the door. The looks they give each other was like a small conversation of pain between them.

"I know what you think, but there sometimes that I have to and you weren't one of them." Before Luke could reply they were being ushering away. She moved first while keeping her head low. He watched her walk away for a moment remembering the way she walked away from him the first time they met. With that the escape began.

* * *

><p>I thought to bring in some of Abby family and Tom and Michel are base on two good friends of mine so it was fun to write.<p>

please review or send me a PM it will be greatly welcomed.


	11. I Did All of This for You

A different type of adventure

Chp 11/ I Did All of This for You

Disclaimer: I don't own anything only my OC's

hey i want to thank everyone who is reading this story and still is. I recieved my first 1,000 views and i'm really happy about it so thank you. to anyone who have reveiwed you are great support.

so this could be my last update for a while because on Tuesday i have my GCSE English Lit and my other summer test coming up so hopefully i do well.

and now onwards to chapter 11.

….

"Here." Tom passed Abby her bow with arrows and the blue handled sword. She thanked him before strapping her weapons to herself.

"Why swords, I mean I'm not for guns but they would be more effective." Sarah Jane asked as they began to move down the corridor.

"Guns don't work against MLD's or Amarians. We are faster and stronger to deflect it and it sort of the same with MLD's."

"What's MLD?" Sky said taking Luke's hand in hers.

"The General's men. It stands for Mind Less Droids. We sort of made a nick name of them." Michel replied while taking the lead of the pack.

"Yes, but I remember you called them that because of your geek obsession with Star Wars." Abby stated from the back of the group. Tom notice Luke and realised that he has not introduced himself.

"I must seem rude. I'm Thomas Downing and that's my brother in law Michel."

"I'm Luke smith and this is my sister Sky and mum Sarah Jane." A suggested smile appeared on Tom's face and he looked at Abby.

"So, this is Luke Smith."

"Shut up."

Michel stopped dead for a second and held a hand to signal the other to stop as well.

"Mic what do you hear." Tom asked as he stood near his brother in law. After a short time he responded.

"Their coming, that way we got to move." They drew their weapons and Abby loaded one of her arrows in her bow.

"Abby get them out of hear." He pointed to the Smiths. "You know the way, we'll hold the off a long as we can. You know what to do."

"Just be as careful as you can." They held each others wrists before separating their different ways.

"Aren't you worried about them?" Sky asked very sleepily.

"They'll be fine, they always are. Come on." She led the Smiths through twist and corners of the factory. She would stop them before making the corner and look over while keeping a frim hand on her bow ready to firer. They reached a long corridor that look over the area where Luke found out the truth of Abby. They crouch down looking out on the floor where some men were on the machine while other was guarding the area.

"What are they doing?" Abby whispered to the Humans.

"It's some machine but it not human engineered." Luke responded to her whispered.

"We have to draw them out, and then we can move in and hopefully dismantle it. But first we need to find somewhere safe." They found a safe place farther into the building were a window was brocken and a strain of sunlight shone through.

Before a plan can be made, Sky collapse onto the concrete ground. Sarah Jane rushed over and took her child in her arms to try and wake her up. She replayed her name over again but Sky only scrammed and murmured words.

"What's happening to her." Sarah Jane said, holding backing her cries.

"Sarah Jane I think I can see what wrong with her." Luke was looking at Abby, like he was saying _stay away._

"Luke I'm not going to hurt her. I'm not going to sit here if I have a change to help."

"Do it." Sarah Jane reply.

"What, Mum we don't know what she capable off."

"I've seen alien that want to kill people because they can, and I don't think your one of them Abby. So what ever you can do, do it now." Sky was rustlings and panting hard. Abby moved over and placed her hand on the side of Sky's head. She closed her eyes and scanned Sky's mind.

"She's boiling."

"No she's freezing." Sarah Jane places her hands on Sky's forehead to see if she was.

"No it's her mind, it's burning."

"What, but how?" Sarah Jane was letting tears roll down her cheek.

"There is too much energy flooding in her body, it will kill her. We need to a draw the energy from her." Abby took of her locket around her neck and place it around Sky small one. She lean into Sky's ear and whispered something in it.

As the seconds came, Sky lay still on the ground with Abby stroking her soft blond hair. No movement came from Sky. Not a breath or flutter of her eyes.

"What did you do to her, you killed her." Luke had tears forming in his eyes. He had lost his only sister; he loved her even in the short time they know each other. Is this how she was to end? At the hands of the off-world girl who made Luke fall. Abby was beginning to shake and a bit of red blood was running out of her nose. She did not reply to Luke or even looked up at him.

"Come on, I think it time." With those words Sky cough out a breath and jumped up were she sat breathing heavily. Unlike want anyone would have expected, she did not hug her mother or her brother but she hugged the person who brought her back to life.

"Thank you." Sky muffled in Abby brown waves.

"You're welcomed; I think you need your family as well." She whispered into her ears while they parted.

Sky was in a tight hug with her mother and Luke came and kissed the top of her head. Abby sat there looking at them thinking that she could never have a moment like that.

"High leavels of electrical energy was running through her mind. It has stop but she needs to rest for a while.I will go and see if it is clear." She picked up her bow and moved out. Luke followed her with his gaze but it was not of hate but of forgiveness. _I'm an idiot._ She has proven to him that she was not evil or going to take over the world but was to help. She saved Sky's life, why would she do that if she did not care. He picked himself up and followed her properly. He found her leaned against a wall with lost on her face. Her bow was on the ground away from her hand.

"What do you want Luke." She wiped her eyes with her hand and picked up her bow. "Do you want to give off at me for saving your sister?"

"What, I don't understand." He was shocked, he wanted to apologise but she was not giving in.

"Of course you don't. The famous question of the Archetype, he doesn't understand."

"Why are you being like this?" his anger was building.

"Being what, an alien as what you put it. Or was it that you told Sky that we are not to be trusted, that we are controlling, power hungry _things_ that should stay in space where we belong. Did I get that right?" She moved closer to him and shouted loudly in his face with him having hurt in his eyes.

A short time after the surf board incident, Sky asked Luke what alien's meant to him and to quote his words he said.

"_Well to me they are untrustworthy. You think that you know what they are thinking but sooner you realised that they bring lies with them. It was the same with the Blathereen and Mrs Wormwood; she came back claiming that she wanted to protect earth by not letting the Bane have the key to Horath. But she only wanted him for her own doing and she twisted me inside it as well. She said that I was her son and that it was my destiny to rule the galaxy with her. But what she wanted was me to follow her, she wanted to control me. So yeah to me aliens are nothing more but things that are power hungry, controlling and can't be trusted and to save us the trouble I think they belong in space." _

"How do you know about that?" he could not think how it was possible for her to know that, not even his mother knew. He was really anger that day for no reason and took it out on aliens when Sky asked him. Luke regretted saying it now, even thought he was angry at Abby he did not want to hurt her more.

"Is that what you see me, like that?" he looked her into eyes that were haunting him.

"I don't know." She huffed under her breathe and moved away from him shifting the bow in her hand to the other.

"You know I been looking for an excuse to prove to myself that you are not the Archetype but to be honest you haven't given me one yet."

"Maybe I can if you give me a change." He said with coldness to his voice.

"You don't need to be given a change you have to prove to be given a change."

"So do you."

"But I have. I got you out of the cell, I have gotten you around this building safe so far and I have saved your sister. What else do you want me to prove to you?" she had tears forming in her eyes. He did not reply but had blank eyes. "No, but you still see as an alien no matter what I do for you."

"You did all of this for Amara not for Earth. That's why I see you as an alien."

"I didn't do it for Amara or Earth. I did all of this for you." before he replied Sky came into their corridor where she saw her brother and her saviour standing very closely together.

"What are you two doing?" They both moved in the opposite direction of each other, while Sky had a suggestive smile growing on her face.

"Nothing, just giving some advice to your brother." With that Sky came forward and took off the Locket around her neck and passed it to Abby.

"I think you need this back." Abby took it in her hand and Thank Sky with a Smile and Put it around her neck. "What was that place that we were in, was it Heaven?" Abby bent down to whispered into her ear.

"It's my Favourite place to go. It was my Mind." An astonish look on sky face made Abby wink at her.

"What do we do now?" Luke butted in as he leaned on a wall with his arms crossed.

"It's not we it's you. Luke you take your family out and get them safe while I'll distract them." she ran over to an opening in the wall that leads down to the floor where the men were working on that Machine.

"And you're going to fight all of them off?" she took and arrow from her back and loaded it in her bow. She sat on the edge of the opening and looked at Sky and Luke.

"Watch and learn." With that she jumped over the edge and landed on the ground with all the MLD's running at her with their weapons.

"Come on brothers." With the first MLD going down with her arrow it stared.

* * *

><p>so yeah as i said this it well be a while and if i update quicker in your eyes you have the permission to tell me off and to tell me to revise.<p>

please review it will be apperecated greately.

cheers for now and see yea around.


	12. Discovering the Archetype

A different type of adventure

Ch12/ Discovering the Archetype.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything only my OC's.

Hey I want to say thanks for reading and my test went well enough (hopefully.)

The majority of this Chapter was wrote listening to Within Temptation, my dad is now obsesses with them and the more I listen to them to more I have grow to love them.

This chapter has three different parts to it and has a mystery at the end of each. I want to show more of Abby past and what Luke is need for by the master. So read and you will understand more.

I hope you enjoy this chapter as I enjoy writing, it has took me almost a month and now with my introduction done enjoy chapter 12.

…

"Watch and learn." With that she jumped over the edge and landed on the ground.

"Come on brothers." With the first MLD going down with her arrow it stared.

…

Sarah Jane joined the sidling's after Abby went into battle. She took Sky hand and began to run in the direction that the exit was. Sky was forcefully pulling back from her mother.

"No we need to help her; we can't let her die because of us. Luke can you really live with yourself if something happen to her." They both looked at Luke to whom Sky pled was directed to.

He thought about his response to them. He hates her, even when he forgives her she made his mind turn hard again. However she did save Sky life and help them get out of the cells even if it was not appropriate. He was at a cross road but it was Sky who made him chose. _I got to hope she appreciate me doing this._

"Mum gets Sky out of here. I'm going back." Sarah Jane grad Luke by the arm, to hold him back.

"No Luke I'm not losing you. What do you expect to achieve."

"To get a change… I'm sorry" He ran in the opposite direction of his family. He ran down into the main chamber of the building where he saw Abby fighting off many MLD's with her swords. She was pushing her way through them. The thing that made him surprised was that she was fast very fast; she could be at one end of the room then be at the other in a blink of an eye. Also the men seem to not stand a change to her. Luke swears that he saw her pull one over her shoulder.

Luke rested against the wall looking at her and was impressed. He called her name and when she turned she lost her concentration on the MLD she was fighting. He brought down his sword and cut her right cheek. Luke was standing close to see the wound and to see the blood starting to run out. Abby keep still and by itself the blood started to run back up her neck and into the wound, with in no time the wound healed itself.

"Nice try." A smile followed her comment. Before the man could react she took the dagger off her belt and stabs the man in the heart, who then fell on the ground as another one of her victims. The rest of the MLDs realised that this was an endless blood shed and ran away.

Abby stood there, breathing heavily and shafted her sword in her waist.

"I'm getting too old for this." She muffled under her breath. She turned to Luke to see him standing looking at her. "Hello Archetype, back so soon." She said sarcastically.

She picked up her bow and arrows that were on the ground. She walked over to a man that was lying on the ground dead and place her hand on his head.

"What are you doing?" Luke was now crunch down on the ground close beside Abby. Her eyes were closed but they moved side to side under her eyelids like she was reading a book. She shot her head up and looked at Luke.

"Shall we?" A suggestive smile appeared on her lips as she moved out like she knows where she where to go.

"I thought you want me to go?" she turned to face him.

"Well what ever I do I can't get raid of you, so you might as well help." She pointed her head to the direction of a corridor.

…..….

In a room high in the heavens of the building was the meeting room of the Master's companions. The General was resting on the old leather chair with a glass of scotch, while Cecilia was pacing back and forth. The General watch her and was amused at her worry.

"I do not understand your worry; they are captured ready for the Master." He took a victory sip from his glass, enjoying the taste.

Cecilia stops and turned to the General. "Why does that not reinsure me."

"I have them under arrest, the archetype as well." He travelled over to the small table with bottles of sprits lined up of the picking.

"It is not the archetype that you should worry about, but Ophelia. Like me she knows how men work."

"You should know, why you think you're here." Cecilia pushed the General up against the wall and held him there with her arm crushing his windpipe.

"You know I'm faster and stronger, so don't think you can insult me. Or I swear that you will one day wake up finding that your manhood is feed to the dogs. Do you understand." With a shaking nod she realised him. She loved to stand over the small General; it was one of her favourite past times.

A man opened the door in a pant. "My lady, the prisoners have escaped."

"What tell me you're pulling my leg?" The general got his breath back as the man was confused. Cecelia rolled her eyes at the General's embarrassment.

"I told you iron or steel can not hold Ophelia." She turned to the men. "Find them but don't hurt the boy. Go with them General, we'll make use of you yet." She received a glare but he did follow her orders, as he did not want to find her threat to be true.

Once Cecilia was alone in the room she took out her phone and called the one man that had changed her life for the better.

"_Cecilia_." The Master's voice was sounded.

"Orpheus, the boy and Ophelia has escape. It is as we planed." A smile of peace was on her face.

"_Then you know what you have to do. Follow our plan_." His voice had a hit of anger but he knew it was necessary.

"I will not fail you."

"_I promise that this nightmare will be over soon, but until then, be careful_."

"I shall. Orpheus." She ended the call knowing that to gain what they have worked of many years she had to play her part.

….

"So was that Luke Smith?" Michel sat down on the hard floor of the factory. He and Tom had kept to their promise of holding back the MLD's as long as they could. They were tried and Tom was placing the dead bodies into a pile.

"Yeah I guess. Why?"

"There something about him… seems familiar." Michel was searching his mind to find the face of Luke Smith in his memories. "There something about him. It doesn't feel right."

"Abby trust him, so he can't be that bad." He finishes his tasked and sat down opposite Michel wiping the sweat of his forehead.

"It didn't seem like she did. When she talked to him there was something in her voice that I don't think was friendly."

"You know Abby and men, it sometimes doesn't go right. Remember Micro"

"I would rather forget." There was anger biting in ever word, his fist were clench and his eyes were like storms. "Come on we have to help her, I hardly believe that she would follow our advice to get out." They pulled themselves up. Tom wrapped his arm around Michel.

"I know that she is young but if this boy can help her then maybe it's time for her to be happy even if she is not now. Yeah, but she knows if she dates another like Micro, we'll kill him." The two men had not laughed like this is a long while. They were the best of mates and no matter what happens, they well always be there for each other until the end of days.

….

As a hunter stalks on her pray so does Annabeth. She eyed up her next victim. With a shot of her arrow she hit the MLD in the chest causing him to die instantly and painlessly. Luke and his archer were in a tight confined space, high up in the Factory out of Amarian eyes. She knows that it would only be a matter of time before their escape was found out. To keep the Archetype safe or to use as a barged for her brothers safety the high ground was the most technique advantage she know would work.

"And another one bit the dust." Luke stated with humour.

Abby Commented on Luke getting his humour back. She turned to see him sludge against the wall with one of his legs cocked up. She felt different emotions towards him. She felt a longing and a need to rest her body close to him, to enchant her self with his smell and to have him near. However the other side to her want to hold her knife to his throat and to end the Master's plan with one quick move. She had to listen to her duty or heart, and it was as if they have slit in two and where fighting to gain control of her body like a puppet on strings.

"I've got too much of Clyde in me I guessed."

"It that a bad thing. Most people say that my sister Sarah and I are the double in personality." A small smile of glee came across her face. She loved her sister; she would do anything for her to be here and to help her.

"No, it isn't. Why do you hate me? I've done nothing." His voice was mixed with coldness but had hurt woven through it.

"I don't hate you." she lowered her head. This reminded Luke of last night on the balcony.

"Make up your mind about me. One moment you're laughing with me then hate me then… you kiss me last night." He saw her cheeks start to become red. "Now your back to hating me again."

"I don't hate you but the Archetype, not Luke Smith."

"I'm both. I was grown by the Bane for a drink and does that make me dangerous." He shouted it far to load that Abby had to pin him to the ground and hold him down while placing her hand over his mouth. He struggled to break free from her grasped but it was useless.

"Don't move, it's pointless." She pushed her weight on top of him to hold him down and replied in a cold whispered. "Yes you were grown by the Bane but not for a drink. You were for the Master as a weapon to destroy earth and Amara. And the archetype is still alive in you; he is designed to be cruel and heartless and to be the death of us all. Earth has lost too many good, kind men and women in this Amarian war. And I have lost far too much to let his evil upon this or any other world. So that is why I hate him."

Luke stop moving under her and he realised what he was meant to be. If it was not for Maria or Sarah Jane he would have been that, not Luke Smith but the Archetype. She saw him there vulnerable and for a moment felt sorry for him. Being this close she felt his fear and pain, it almost caused her to feel the same. She removed her hand and gentle got of him.

"I'm sorry but it is true." she tried to be synthetic. It was not the way she hoped to break the news but he was stressing her out to the point where she had to tell.

"I'm not that, if there was a way in which I could prove it to you I would." He did not want to believe her but he did. Even with this pain he saw hope in her.

"There one way but only if you will let me." She slowly got up on her knees and moved closer to Luke.

"What will you do, will it hurt?" He was scared but he wanted it to happen, even if Abby did not feel the same to him anymore he needs her even if he does not know it.

"No it won't. Luke, there something that makes me different from everybody else. If this is to work you need to trust me."

"I do." Abby place her hands on the side of Luke's head and closed her eyes. Luke felt tense and stiffed his body at her touch

"Luke you need to relax." She said softly and he did.

What happen next he did not understand fully? Images no memories of his past were made present in his mind. He saw the moment he awaken in the factory and felt the sparks of the machine. Moments of his life flood his mind. Slitheen, Daleks, the Mona Lisa, General Kudlak, the Nightmare man all aliens and monsters of the universe he had encountered did not escape his mind. More came from deep inside his mind, Maria, her dad, Clyde's dad, Rani, her parents, every person that matter to him made an appearance, finally his mum and Sky and Clani made a longer stand in his short film of memoires.

Something happen, from the comfort of his family it started to change into images he did not remember. A woman within a magnificent forest and then a sad face was present. The face of Annabeth was clear in his mind. The image changed and came her dressed in armour on a battle field with her sword in her hand, it constantly change from all the ages some would be balls of elegant dancing other would be scenes of death. Constant scenes of her fighting with men could not escape his mind; one of the last images was of her dancing in a 1920's costume with a man who looked like her partner. From the flapper the memory faded into another of him and Abby dancing in the ball from the night before and finally into the kiss.

They pulled away from each other out of breath and panting as if they have ran for miles. The images of both his and her keep rushing through his mind. He felt open and exposed. _She must have seen into my mind, but how?_

"What did you do?" Luke was staring down at her. She was chuting her head as if it hurt.

"I said that I was different from everyone else. I can read memories of a person and with that I can feel the emotion that came with it." It hit Luke now what she was doing. She wanted to read his memories to see if he was the archetype in his past.

"What do you think I am the Archetype or Luke Smith?" She did not say a word but only looked at him. He knows that no matter what he does he could not change her mind. Luke does not understand this longer for her, when she is in front of him he wants her to trust him like he did her.

She made her chose and would not go back on it no matter what. She leaned into Luke and gentle press her lips to his. She saw the kind man Luke really was and now felt like an idiot of the way she treated him. He was proven wrong and leaned into the kiss accepting her invitation.

She pulled away painfully, knowing that the longer they are close the more the Generals men are close to success. "We have little time, the machine need to be destroyed. Luke, I need your help if you will give it to me."

"I said I will never leave you alone. I can't break that now." He stood up, taking Abby of her knees as he did. He leaned in of a kiss but she patted his shoulder for him to move on.

"Well the come on, we have a planet to save." She began to move out with Luke following behind with a grin of amusement on his face.

"You're doing this to tease me, aren't you?" They were now out in the open and Abby seemed to be relaxed. She was a few steps ahead of him and turned to face him.

"Why Mr Smith what ever give me aw-."Her breath was cut short. A sharp sword was pushed through her middle. A MLD stood behind her with the weapon plunged in her back. Blood was flowing out. Her face turned paler as her life force left her.

More MLD held Luke back from the dying Abby. He struggled to break free from their grasp but it was proven pointless. He could feel the pain of the blade in him or it could only have been his heart aching at the sight of his off-worlder. She gives him a small smile before her eyelids closed over her mysterious eyes for the last time. The last movement of her existence was her head slowly falling forward. With this her life had ended.

…..

I'm hoping you liked this chapter. Some of the reviews have asked where clani has gone but they were hung-over from the party so they might not be in the next chapter but I have a few twists for them in the later chapters.

Please if you could leave a review it would help me greatly with this story.

Thank you for reading.


	13. Run!

A different type of adventure

Chp 13/ Run!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything apart from my OC's

Between my last update I have heard that there is going to be a new show called Aliens vs. Wizard which is written by the same people of SJA. It is to be shown in late 2012, I have no idea if it is going to be good but I think it will have the some of the same quiltys that the SJA has.

So sorry about the wait but it has been a cross between writer blog and distractions. I wanted to get them out of the factory so this sort of wraps it up and in the next chapter Clyde and rani will come back.

So enjoy chapter 13.

* * *

><p>Abby lay limped in the MLD's arms. He pulled out his sword and let her body fell to the ground with a thud. Luke hoped that she would healed quickly like she did before with her cheek, but she only lay there dead. No movement was shown, no breath was given off. She just lay there still.<p>

He wanted to take her body out of the building but he was dragged by the MLD's. They place a cloth over his mouth like when they first captured him. A cloud of darkness fell over his eyes and he fell unconscious.

* * *

><p>Luke Slowly opened his eyes with a thudding headache. His eyes seem damped, while he must have been asleep his tears could not have contend themselves. The darkness was fading, but was once again replacing with the sight of the factory floor. MLD's were surrounding the place with weapons in their hands while others where on the machine and he could feel the energy pumping out of it. <em>It must have been the machine that made Sky ill. <em>

He realised that they tied him in the same place that he woke before, he did not struggled as he know that it was hopeless. He caught a glimpse of Cecilia walking around and the General seemed excited for some reason.

"For God sake, you are like a child in a sweet shop." Cecilia said not even stopping her pacing.

"I know that our Master will be pleased that the plan worked, we have the Archetype that's all that matters. And soon I will be rewarded." Because of Luke's impressive hearing he could listen into their conservation. Once the General said this, he even knows not to take the pride from women; he has to live with two and knows what happens next.

"Soon you will be rewarded, interesting." She slowly walked over to him. Standing in front of him with a fake kind smile soon turned into disgust, she trip he to the ground and place her heal over his heart and gentle pushed down. The General let out a small scream. "Don't think you can push me away and take all the glory for yourself."

Cecilia turned to see Luke staring at them and listening to their conversation. She saw him tied to the wall with the kiligon ropes. Within his eyes she saw the sadness eating every part of his body. Cecilia knows that his heart has been taken by Ophelia. The moment that Ophelia would discover the Archetype as Luke, she would be force to forefeel her duty. Cecilia knows more then anyone that duty comes first and it always hurt no matter what the circumstances. She shock of the feeling and ask one of the men to make sure the prisoner was secure.

"Make sure the archetype is secure." A familiar man began to walk over to him. The closer he got Luke remember where he has seen this man before. It was the ring leader of the gang that ambushed Luke and Abby. Luke felt the anger inside of him building. The man limped over to him which must have been because of Abby's handy work.

"I should have known you worked for them. No wonder they knew how to find us." The ring leader keep cheeking that Luke was properly secure, but did not said a word. "You don't know what you are doing. The whole world could be put in danger and you are helping the ones who want to destroy it." Luke whispered to him while trying to make him see sense.

"You don't understand they have shown me a better life. I could have had a life on the street, but now I can be rich, have power, see the world. I have chosen the better side of the army. Would I really go back to that life?"

"And what has the General offer you? You've swore your allergens, he won't give you anything in return. Believe me I have seen it happen." The ring leader looked at Luke. Could he believe him?

"You're just the Archetype, a weapon. Nothing more." He pulled hard on the ropes to cause Luke pain. "The Archetype is secured my lady."

"Thank you Kenneth." _Kenneth, really? _Of all the names to put on this thug Kenneth was not one of them.

* * *

><p>Luke was tired, outside looked to be late at night meaning he could have been out for a few hours, or maybe it was the next day. He hoped that his mother and sister returned home safely, he wanted only them to be safe even if he wasn't. Cecilia returned her stare to Luke, he looked so pathetic consider the important of him. She took a bottle of water and walked over to him.<p>

"You alright?" she caught him off guard.

"I'm fine." his voice was croaky due to the lack of water. Cecilia took the top of the cap and held the bottle close to his face to show that she was offering him it. Since he could not move she had to pour it into his mouth. The cool liquid was heavenly running down his dry throat, she was being kind to him and it was suspicious.

"Why are doing this, I'm your prisoner not a guest."

"We need you, your one of us."

"I don't think the general, see that way." He said confidently.

"Don't pay attention to him, his an ass…may I ask you something if I'm not being blunt." She said quit quietly.

"Sure." He replied very confused. She sat down on the floor with her legs bent underneath her.

"Do you know what we are? I mean us, Ophelia and her family?"

"Very little, all of you are from a plant called Amara and you're the descendants of the knights of Amara. " Cecilia only replied with a laugh before moving in front of Luke with delight in her eyes.

"Oh what did Wormwood do to you? One, if you think that I, the General and our Master are the knights then you would be a very idiotic companion. And two who said anything about descendants. Is that not right, Ophelia." She turns to see the woman in question setting on one of the chairs used at the machine.

"Do I look that old?" Ophelia gave one of her sarcastic humour out. Luke stared at her dumbstruck, _how is that possible?_ "Luke are you alright." Ophelia didn't take her eyes of Cecilia but still had compassion in her voice.

"What… you died… you had a sword through you." Luke never thought he would have to say the sentence.

"Thank for the concern." At that moment the general came into view, and both women rolled their eyes at his arrival.

"Still hear I see, when I saw your body on the ground I thought you would have ran back home."

"And Miss Cecilia kicking your ass, no way." Cecilia joined in on the laugh as well.

"You are an annoying little brat, can't keep your nose out of anything. Not even those years of experience taught you any sense." The general and Cecilia had all their attention on Ophelia that they had turn their backs on Luke.

This was the prefect opportunity of the Downing's plan to be put I action. Tom crept in beside him telling him to keep quite. He took out Abby's dagger and began to cut away at the ropes, after a short while they broke.

"And you're an arrogant prick but you don't see me complaining." Abby had a serious face on but she saw her brother helping Luke and it gave her a feeling of relief.

"She's right General you are. But I'm not so if you can please return the Archetype we would be most grateful." The plan had failed and now all three were held by the MLD's around the room.

"Have you grown eyes at the back your head Cecilia." Tom requested. The General was confused at that statement.

"Of course not, that would impossible and if she did it would be-"

"He was being sadistic you idiot." The General lowered his head at his embarrassment. "Now Iski, give us the archetype."

"I'm not an object. I know what the Archetype is used for and I will never help you destroy earth." Luke could not stand it anymore, they believe him to be only a weapon but he was more then that, he was a living human being.

"We don't need you to be willing. Simple programing is all it takes." The General pointed out as all three bodies were thorn to the wall and their hand were chained up above their heads. "That's really what you are, nothing more but programmable flesh. And don't think of breaking from them, their Argentinium steel not even Amarians can break them.

Cecilia left to give word to the Master which only left the General and the soulless MLD's. Abby turned to Luke with concern in her eyes.

"Are you ok?"

"What happen to you? You died and now you act as if nothing happen." He was not holding back he need answers.

"We don't have time, if we get out of this I promise I will tell you." Even with her experience she still had droughts of not seeing tomorrow's sunrise.

"Then tell me one thing. Are you one of the descendants of the Knights of Amara." He did not care if Cecilia said there were no descendants he had to hear it from Abby's lips.

"No… I am and for ever shall be one of the original Knights." She had no hits of lying to him, why would she? Not to the man that has made her feel more alive in years.

"So all that you told me and that book that was you and your family." She nodded sadly

"Yeah, not really making the situation better am I?" she tried to make pity comedy but she did not had the heart. Luke took her hand in his.

"I don't care about your past. But I think you need to tell me so we don't get capture again." They shared a small laugh.

She was happier then she could have ever thought. He did not care about her past, everything she done he did not care. For the first time in a very long while she could be herself around him and enjoy the freedom to release her Amara side. But something clicks inside of her head he was _their_ archetype no matter what either one of them do, that could not change. What happens if she lets her heart take over to much, she could not let Luke get hurt because of her foolishness?

"Have you get a plan or is it just luck?" he said slit jokey, slit hoping.

"One thing the knights are famous for… is making it up as it comes." Tom said, interfering in their conversation.

"Quiet, the lot of you." the general said. Tom winks at Abby, who replied with a small nob. _What are they doing? _

"Phoebus, you seem tense. Maybe I can help." She had that same soft sweet voice she used on the man at the cell. Luke let his head fall back onto the cold wall, trying not the laugh.

"Do you think that I would fall for your little act?"

"Well I don't think that was a no, is it?" he moves forward at this. "Besides I'm your prisoner, might as well make use of me." She has a glint to her eyes that made the General try to resist but he gives into it. He realise her hands which dropped onto his shoulder. There was no fear inside her eyes.

"My master must not know of this."

"Don't worry; it would be as if it never happens." Before the General as so much put his lips on her, she lifted her knee between his legs with so much force that made him fall to the ground; this gives her opportunity to knock him out with a powerful punch to the jaw.

In the sight of this the MLD's came running at her with their old fashion weapons. What happen next would have been as if a miracle was happening. Abby's sword came from above them by Michel who had all their weapons. She began to take out the ones that were coming for her. The MLD held his sword high but she block it when he crashed it down, she then push the swords up and slash the sword down his chest making him fall without a noise form him.

Michel unchains his brother in law and passed Tom his sword so he could began fighting of with Abby. He moved over to Luke and did the same telling him that he had to stop the machine. The knights took care of the MLD's at hand while Luke began looking at the machine. He understood the human technology but the problem was that on the screen where the same symbols that were on the note.

He did not know this but an MLD was creeping up on Luke from behind, when he was about to strike, a sword was plunge into his heart. Luke heard the thud and turned to see Tom with a blood tip sword.

"How is it going?" he asked out of breath

"I don't know what these symbols are."

"Their Herven, I'll help you translate."

He helps translate some of the symbols, some where words like 'thermal engines' and other 'gamma pules.' As Tom began translating Luke learned the language very quickly and was able to make sense of the written language in front of him. However due to the new knowledge of this ancient language he was able to decode the reason for the machine. It was to send a massive gamma ray that could strict out across the entire of west London.

"Tom this machine can cause a deadly gamma ray to come across West London." Luke tried to keep calm at this situation knowing that panic can lead to mistakes.

"Is there a way we can stop it?" Luke let out a grunt as he found a problem.

"It's has a dead lock seal I can't stop it." A thought occurred in his head, he knew it was dangerous but he was running out of options. "I can't stop the programing, but I can make it default on itself, shutting down all the necessary components at the same time, meaning the original programing will hopefully be overloaded and actives the automatic shut down."

"Automatic shut down…as in blow the place up."

"Yap, you need to get out of here." he had a voice of a brave man but inside he was panicking.

"No Luke, you can die we can't. You need to get out of here." Luke did not care if he lives or died; this was something he has done every moment of his life.

"I have to do this. Please get out." Tom knew Luke had to do this and followed his orders.

The MLD's were few in numbers now and the rest who survive had run away; this was the perfect opportunity for them to leave. Tom and Michel left the hall, following Luke's order, leaving Abby and Luke alone.

"Luke what are you doing? You can get yourself killed if you stay." She tried to pull him away from machine which had begun to give off sparks.

"I have no chose. It's either me or my home and no matter what you say will change that."

"Do you understand what you are saying? Let me help you-"

"No, if something happens to you or my family I could never forgive myself. Besides I knew the exit I can run." He went back to his work as soon as he finish. He knew it was harsh but if she knew that he had to keep his family safe.

"If you press the green button you extend the count down more." Luke followed her advice, which did make it slow down. She could see his hands begin to shake of fear and knew that there was a possibility this could be his last moment. Out of a surprise she kissed his cheek which sent a warm burst of confident through him. "Just run as fast as you can."

He watched her run in to the shadows; he could still feel the warmth of her lips on his skin. The sparks were becoming more frequent which were beginning to burn his hands, he began to see the screen turn fuzzy meaning his plan was working. The equation inside his head was telling him that he was almost complete, with the finish of a few buttons pressed he had successfully manage to active the automatic shut down but he did not have long to celebrate his success, he had to get out before it explode.

The machine was beginning to burst into flames. Luke knew to run as fast as he could from the building which was collapsing behind him. His legs began to hurt from the intensity of his speed and it did not help that he had to jump over broken beams and shape pieces of glass. In the hype of the moment he trip over a piece of wood and landed front first into the ground covered in filth and glass, which cut into Luke's skin as he fell. He pushed himself up with only a few cuts and had dirt covering his clothes.

As he ran the machine had began to shut down which cause a huge explosion to occur inside of the building, Luke keep running until he was outside and a good distance from the building. He turned and looked upon the building as it caught in flames. On the plus side to this was that their tracks would be covered but as he looked he saw no sign of the other. This could be due to the fact that people will see the fire and if they were at the scene of the crime they could be arrested. After that thought he knew that he needs to get home before the fire-fighter come.

He tried to walk home but it was too far especial with his injures so he decided that he need a ride home. He learned at university that it is important to keep a number of a taxi on your phone in case of emergence, mostly because if your friends are to drunk to walk you can get them home safely.

Within a few minutes a taxi came to the side of road that Luke had settle at. When he got into the car the taxi driver noticed Luke's state and had a confused look on his face.

"13 Bannerman Road please." Luke said polity to the driver who still had the confusion on his face. The driver took off with no knowledge of Luke's adventure.

* * *

><p>Sorry for the wait but I has the first bit of the next chapter wrote so hopefully it would be up sooner.<p>

Please leave a review or PM me it give me a sense of what you the reader think of my story.

Until the next time.


	14. Playing by the Rules of Amara

A different type of Adventure

Chp 14/Playing by the Rules of Amara

Disclaimer: I don't own anything only my OC's

I'm so sorry, I was on my holidays and I did have writer's blog again.

I want to thank everyone who is read this story and who is reviewing/alerting/favouring it shows me that this story has people reading it. **Also I have a poll up about which story I should update more so please vote I want your opinion.**

Well I hope you enjoy this chapter and tell me what you think

* * *

><p>Once Luke Smith returned home with the unforgettable memories inside his head. It was night time on Bannerman Road and his family was worried sick and have been looking and praying that he will be found.<p>

He reached the door to the attic and heard the worried sighs of his mother from the other side. The sound of his mother gives Luke a rush of relieve and a heavy weight of grief were taking off his shoulders, he gentle knocked the wooden door before opening it slowly.

"Mum." All eyes turned to him. All the Bannerman Road Gang was in the attic, it took them a moment to realise that Luke has returned. Sarah Jane was the first to realise her son and ran to embrace him.

"Thank God." She kissed his cheek then cupped his face in her hands. "Don't ever scare me like that again." He nodded his head in agreement.

He was given his apology to them until his mother asked. "What happen to you?"

"I had to help her."

"At the end of it all it came down to a woman." Clyde commented with Rani laughing silently

"You could have died Luke, do you not understand that?" Sarah Jane wanted her son to realise that his life was important as well.

"I couldn't let her die. Even if she is a one of the knights I couldn't take the risk." He saw a shock look on her face, a look of disbelieve.

"Where is she? Luke where is she." Her voice had anger inside it which alarmed the others.

"I…don't know?" he was regretting ever saying anything.

"Right, Mr Smith I need you to find everything you can find on Annabeth Downing." She had a determine look on her face.

"Sarah Jane, Why are you acting like this?" Clyde said almost defensive.

"Clyde my son almost died because of her. I should never have trusted her in the first place." Mr Smith was beginning to bring up files that had birth certifies, education records and some pictures of Abby came up on the screen.

"You could always try Facebook or Twitter; most people do now a day." On the steps stood the woman in question in the same clothes she worn when she sung at the ball. She looks very presentable with her hair falling to the side and she had some make up on.

"How did you get in here?" Rani said shocked.

"The front door, I thought the most conventional way would be more appropriate."

"I locked the door." Luke pointed out that fact

"Did I say it was open?" She shrugged her shoulders as way of saying _can you blame me_.

"What do you want?" Sarah Jane stepped forward with confidents.

"We both know that answer Miss Smith."

"You are not taking my son, and I want you out of my house." She had tears forming in her eyes.

"You don't understand the situation full-"

"I understand it perfectly. You want to use him; he's not getting caught up in your war." Sarah Jane took hold of Luke's arm and held on for dear life. He and Abby know the real reason for the Archetype, so he took his mum's hand and look into his mothers hurt eyes.

"Mum, the people who capture us grew me to be a weapon. They want me to help them take over earth and Amara." Everyone in the room was shock but not as much as Sarah Jane, she could not come to believe that her son could be a killer of earth.

"And she told you this, Luke you can't believe her." Rani came over to Luke while given Abby a cold look.

"Well why else would they of tooken us, you haven't seen what they can do Rani."

"He's got a point." Abby spoke up causing all eyes to fall back on her. Sarah Jane moved closer so she was less then a foot away from her.

"Who are you really?" She moved away slowly trying to make the teenager frighten. "You're an alien. You and your kind have cause nothing but trouble from the moment you came to earth. My son and daughter almost died. I don't think you have the right to speak in the matter that could affect my planet."

"Of course, what ever you say. But to let you know your experience of being a journalist is impressive but it does not work on me and I came here to forefeel a promise to a friend, not to destroy the world." She began to walk over to Luke who met her halfway. "Now if I'm right you wanted answers and so did most of your family so I thought why not now when it is fresh in your heads."

She sat down in the sit beside the window; she was not holding back she has nothing to hide from them. They fought and help aliens in the past they know how to handle with people like her, besides if the future of the two worlds depends on the Archetype then she has to make them understand.

"Who are you?" Sarah Jane asks again but not as harshly.

"My fully title is Lady Ophelia, niece of King Lugus of Amara."

"Your royalty?" Sky said almost shocked but surprised at the same time.

"Yes, we thought only the highest of standards was need for this type of missions."

"Mr Smith, can you tell us who king Lugus of Amara is?" Clyde asked the computer in the wall.

"In the ancient legends of the Avra cluster a mighty King was threated by a sinful man who rose up to take power over the king but he was defeated, however instead of executing him the king excelled him into a barbaric land where he could live the rest of his days. However mouths after the king received word that he has produce an army and were on his way of retuning to Amara to take power. In an attempt to save his kingdom he sent his trusted brother and his family down in to barbaric land to vanquish the army. Many tales say that the Knights never returned some claims across the galaxies say they're still fight due to their vow."

"I must say that is very impresses, of all my years I have never seen anything like this." The group turned backed to Abby.

"And you're trying to pull of that this is you? A mythical knight and her family this is just a fairy tale."

"And what is a fairy tale if it does not have inspiration, all story have an element of truth it is only what way you look upon it that makes it's different." A smile appeared on her face that might have made her seem slightly psychotic, upon seeing this frighten Sarah Jane.

"You're mad if you think this is real."

"I lived it. But it's a bit different then the stories." She stood from the chair and began to move around the attic. "The man is Orpheus or also known as the Master, and what most people don't understand is that he and the King were very close friends that's what give him his power. The one thing that Orpheus was not content of is that his ability and power would surly die when he does, so after many years he finally came up with a plan... a machine that would allow him to increase his life force and life span."

"This is ridiculous, he can't be immortal that all superhero stuff." Clyde interrupted her tale. At this moment a sudden realisation hit Luke, with this he slowly made his way to her over to her.

"Wait that's how you survived from the MLD, you were there when he used the machine." he saw her eyes fall and being filled with pain. "I'm right, I now I am."

"We got word of his plan; my family and I were sent to disable it... however there was a fault with the machine. We were too late to stop it and we were in the room when a blue light engulf everyone in that room." Abby was trying to keep her emotions under control; she could not help the painful images of that day playing inside her mind.

"What happen next?" Luke replied, he understood the pain it caused her but even so he was a part of this and she did come to give answers.

"You know the end of that, I remember telling you that part on my sofa." A small smile gently spread across her face at the memory. Abby did feel awful, after that day he tried to call her she had to go out to fright against the MLD if she had the time she would of talk to him when she heard his first phone call.

"The book, that's you." excitement was clear in his voice that amused Abby as she nodded her head happily.

"I have had enough of this history lesson. Tell me what you want with my son." Sarah Jane brock the almost happy moment between the two teens, what she wanted was her son's safety and this _alien _out of her house for good.

"If Orpheus gets a hold on him then there is nothing stopping him from releasing the archetype… but if we can train you, physically and mentally to resist want ever programing he will use then maybe we can keep the archetype a bay." She began to speck to Sarah Jane but turned it over to Luke. To be honest she could not care what the others had to say, she came because of Luke, because what ever happens to the Master's plans from now on Luke will be apart of it. She understands his connection with his family it is the same with hers but they need to do what ever it takes to stop the Masters plan and to keep Luke safe no matter what the cost.

"You think that's all it takes." Luke ignored the rest of his family at this point and was sharing this conversation with Abby.

"It's all we got so far."

"Then I'll do it."

"What no Luke you can't." the other shouted at his sudden chose.

"I can choose what I want to do with my life. It's want we do all the time, we try to find the best why to save earth and that's what I'm doing."

"Tell me how this is going to help earth, don't let personal feeling get in the way of this." Embarrassment creep over Luke.

"Miss Smith, I agree that what I am asking from Luke is to dangerous to ask any parent to allow… however the Master will stop a nothing to get what he wants and at this point that is Luke. He is clever and he will wait until you think your safe and then he _will_ come. He won't stop until the archetype is his and he will use anything, anyone to get it." She scans all of human's in fount of her at this point. "If we leave you alone you will surly die. To play this game you can't play by human rules. But you have to play by Amarian rules." She notices the emotionless looks on their faces and realise she wasted a journey. "Thank you for having our little chat, but I do hope you reconsider, for all our sakes."

With out looking back she descended the stairs with her head hanging low. Luke knew logically it seem impossible to believe, _a bunch of fairy tales more like it_. But for some reason inside his heart there was a pulling to tell him it was the truth, his family were discussing what has happen and seemed to have ignored him completely with this he took his change and followed her.

"Abby wait." Luke caught up to her halfway down his stair case. She turns with confusion in her face but had relief in her eyes. "I'm sorry for the way my mum -."

"Luke you or your family has nothing to apologise for. I know they were only looking out for you."

"I want to do it. I believe what you say is the truth… and I want to help you anyway I can." He said rather sheepish.

With the events that happen the last few days has show that her personal feeling could have got him killed and in her past experience with her heart it only lead to it being broken.

"Luke, what has happen over the past few days has shown me that we can't be together." Her voice was slow but had hurt inside every word. "Because they thought we were together they were willing to hurt your family and it would save me from breaking your heart."

"What. I thought you felt the same way I do?"

"Maybe or it could of only been me wanting to content with someone. Beside it would never of worked out to begin with." He step farther down the stairs until he was a step in front of her, even in the dark he could still see her shinning eyes as if this was killing her inside. "Luke I can't die I never have and I never will, I don't grow old, I'm stuck like this for eternity. And I could not lit you waste your life on me. But for the amount of time we have we might be better off as friends."

She was beginning to shake from the increasing pain within her ribcage. Before she fell to the ground she turn away from the man of her pain and walk away onto the street letting the tears freely roll down her cheeks. Luke was left there… confused.

He felt something new to her and from the moment they met it only grew and even in the two most wonderful kisses they shared all she wanted was to be only friends. He did understand her request, he understands the reason, and she did not want him to waste his time with someone like her, someone that could not age. Even thought she had not mention there was something in her eyes that told him her heart was not only for him but there most of been someone else and he think that is why she can't give her heart to him.

* * *

><p>"I'm really worried about Luke? He seems really determent to do this." Rani strated as her and Clyde were walking out of Sarah Jane house.<p>

"Well you know Luke once he has something in his head it's hard to change his mind. You remember he did that thing with my phone to try and make it a laser sappy thing and end putting Sarah's Jane curtains on fire." Rani laugh at the happy moment, even with her heart racing her breath was coming out in small clouds.

"Yep, oh I miss moments like that and now with that girl in his life… he's going to spend most of his time with her."

"You don't know maybe she could be good to him." This made Rani stop half way in the middle of the road. Shocked at Clyde's theory.

"You can't be serious, she's an alien and the way she behaved in the attic make me trust her even less."

"Yeah I don't trust her but I know Luke does, and he knows more about her then any of us and – LOOK OUT." Clyde pulled Rani as hard as he could off the road and onto the pavement as a speeding car was rapidity coming down the road and if Clyde has not act they would probably have collided.

Adrenaline was mix with fear as the lights of the car faded away. As rani turned she looks upon the eyes of the man who saved her and the feeling was playing up again in her stomach. She could not help it since they bumped into each other at school she has never saw him any other way.

"Clyde…thank you." They stood there in perfect slice in each others arm just staring at each other. Being so close to each other and the feeling pushing them they gentle leaned closer to each other until the ringtone of Rani's phone brought them back from they own world. I should probably get home, I'll see you tomorrow."

Once she closed the door she pushed her self onto it out of frustration, _why didn't he kiss me. _

Once the door was close he put his face in his hands and giving a sigh of annoyance, _dame it, I was so close. _

…..

Finally finished it

I add the Clyde and Rani scene to make up the lack of them in the story, so I hope you enjoyed this chapter.

Please leave a review or PM let me know what you think. **Just a remainder I have a poll up about which story I should update more please vote I want your opinion. **


	15. Master of Mine

A different type of Adventure

Disclaimer: I don't own anything only my OC's

Chapter 15/Master of Mine

i am so, so sorry for not updating it has nearly been three mounts.

i have come into the year of my GCSE's and there is so much work to do. also my sister has moved over to uni in England so it has been really lonely and quite over here and as i have realized some of inspiration for both of stories have been coming a little dry. but if my sister is reading this i want to say i love you and i hope you are having a good time.

i want to thank everyone who has been reading review flavoring or alerting this story i can't believe that today it has been 10 mounts since i publish this story and still have a long way to go.

anyway thank you all your support and enjoy this chapter.

* * *

><p>"Master please. NO!" screams as loud as a wolf's howls was echoed across the Master's home. A chained General screamed as an MLD burned him with a hot porker.<p>

"I gave you one task to do, to follow Cecilia orders and you couldn't obey. Now you must be punished." Another struck from the poker was given even though the General could heal it was still painful.

"I believe he has had enough." Cecilia said innocently beside the master. He gives a little head nod for the MLD to unchain the General who stood up with pride.

"Master you know now that Ophelia will train the archetype and will help him defeats the programming that runs inside of him."

"We will worry about it when it comes to the time. Now you should rest, all of you go." The overpowered master commanded his men to leave him be which only left him and Cecilia. "Must we not tell him of our plan?"

"He is the most vulnerable and Ophelia can easily find out our arrangement through him."

"She has never done that before, who's to say she will now?" Cecilia saw the tension in his voice. He wanted this to work and was practically dying from stress if he could. She went behind him and began to gentle message his shoulders.

"Relax Orpheus. Ophelia will stop at nothing to keep the archetype safe. She will do all she can but it won't be enough." She whispered into his ear sending pleasure through his body, he reached up and took her hand in a loving fashion.

"And you will promise me you will be safe when the time come."

"Of course I will. I will be sending word to Germany in the morning to bring an old friend into helping out with our Ophelia problem."

"Micro. It has been many years; I would not push him into a situation that involves Ophelia." She was not giving up so easily, she bent on one knee in front of him and was mostly begging.

"He is the only one who can occupied her long enough for the deed to be done. He will fight my lord." The determination left the Master wary for a moment but the looks in her eyes made him see that fiery girl he saw back on Amara.

"Who would of thought that women living on the street would be so devious for her own good." He teased her with that corrupted smile.

"I do it for you, soon we will have the archetype and with his skills we can take back Amara which is rightly ours." At first it started of that way, to be king of Amara for eternity. Now all he wishes is to be back on his home soil and to have the simple life he envies the weak humans for. His mistress saw the uncertainty in his eyes. "Is that not want you want my lord."

"Over 900 years on living on this barbaric land can change a man's view of his pride. All I want is to go home to a simple life." This simple life was all that he desired, a small house in the middle of Cynefrid forest with a bond on his hand and children running around playing in the lake. That was the life he wanted.

She did not want that life for him. She had to persuade him with the only way she knew he would bent to. She took herself of the floor and gentle sat on his lap, seductively playing with his hair. "My dear lover; how sweet that sounds but look at were we are now. Ruling and army, having a blood crazed weapon so close in our grasped. We will be unstoppable." She rubs the line of his jaw that she knew made him beg. "You will soon own all of Amara and can command every citizen to fore-feel your orders, even if that is to have that simple life you crave." She kissed his cheek to show her surrender and to make it look like he had a chose but she always had the upper hand.

"Of course you're right my love and you will share that life with me?" He was enchanted by her in so many ways. Her beauty and feisty behaviour had drawn him to her like a mouth to a flame.

"Of course I will do what ever I can to make it happen." She gives him a kiss on his warm lips to offer her promise. They were both perfect for each other. Many could use words like heartless, power-crazy, cruel, even thought all those things are true they have a certain fondness for each other, not one of love but a close friendship that is stronger then love. Love can come and go but what they share it is true and everlasting. "Don't worry I will never leave you, ever."

* * *

><p>Abby ran down the street as fast she he crippled shape allowed her to. <em>Why must father make me do this?<em> How can she take it any more? She has never felt this way about someone, Luke made her feel…Ohh she did not know how to describe it but it was wonderful. But something about him seemed familiar, like a forgotten face in a crowd for memories.

Her life has been nothing but a never-ending cycle of fighting, running, losing… losing a life of friends and family. Every where she goes there is a good part of her life lost. Everyone she knows just becomes memories, faces, names she keep. All thanks to her father.

He decided on the mission to come to earth, yes she disobey his orders on staying on Amara in the first place but all his decisions has caused her pain. Befriending the king William when they first came was fine at first but when all her friends began to grow old and she didn't they didn't want to befriend a freak. The thing she hate the most was that some of his decisions were the right ones to do but they might not of been the best. But some were for the family's appearance and it always was her that had to get hurt.

She eventually made her way up to her front door to be welcomed by curious eyes. Tom, Michel, Helena, Sarah and her mother were waiting there for her answer. "Well."

"He'll do it." She said in a sad voice while the others where filled with joy at the boy's decisions. She hoped to slip away to her room to fall into the comforts of her bed to rest her aching muscles. But unfortunately for her the man who she thought was worse then Orpheus made his presence known.

"Ophelia." A deep brutal voice called to from his office.

"Father." She replied with coldness.

"I wish to speak to you." she followed him down into his office and took a sit in a chair in front of his desk. She put her arms on the arms rest as a way of saying that she is not pleased with him. "Will the Archetype do as I ask?"

"Yes father Luke will." She kept her eyes low but coldness was written all over them.

"Good, now look at me when I speak to you I am your father." He had a warning tone to his voice, he knows that Ophelia has bad feeling to him but the success to this mission is more important then some feelings over a boy. "I want you to teach this boy everything that there is about Amara and of course Orpheus. Under no circumstances must he know personal information about us so that no weakness can be found."

"It sounds like you don't care."

"Of course I don't, he is a weapon, as sooner as he gets trained the better." He began to sort out files on his desk looking for something. She lowered her head and closed her eyes to keep the anger from exploding outside of her.

"You don't even him." hate was all that came out of her mouth.

"And clearly you didn't ever before you decided to kiss him. Which remind me I never want you getting involved with him in any way? Do you hear me?" he wanted her to understand the seriousness of the situation and she could not believe he thought that a simple sentences would make her obey him.

"I'm sick and tried of you trying to control my life." She raised her voice and her father became angrier.

"Don't you dare speak to me like that. I am your father and I have the right for respect." She stood from her seat making it go backwards.

"And what respects have you shown me on our time on earth. None. All my life you have expected me to follow your word no matter what even if it causes me to be miserable. I have respected you, even when you forced me into those marriages I didn't even want to be in because you thought it would be good for our image. Well I have had enough."

As she turned to walk away her hand almost reached the door knob but a force stopped her. This same force made her feet stay stop on the ground, she was frozen.

"Let me go father." She could not even turn her head to look at him.

"Not until you listen to me." He pulled her head to look at him. "I do what I have to do for the safety of this family not because I'm being cruel. Do you remember the last time you went independent you lost part your memory and more." Her eyes widen when she knew exactly what 'more' was. "For all of us Ophelia do this task or all that we have worked for would be ruin." He dropped the force around her leaving her unsteady and opens the door for her to exit.

Abby runs up the stairs to her room to see the red head Sarah sitting on her bed waiting for her. Her soft green eyes had concern in them; she stood up as Abby ran into her arms and cried into her sister's shoulder as she gentle stroke her back for minutes of her crying Abby found herself resting in Sarah's arm tracing Sarah's bond scare on her left hand like she always did when she was a child or when Sarah comfort her.

"I'm sorry Abby"

"Thank you... he wants me train Luke. But I don't know if I can." Tears began to fall down again.

"You like him don't you." she did not hear a reply but a nod was all that came. "Now listen to me you told me along time ago that you will never feel that way about anyone after what Micro did. But you came back and when you met Luke you changed of the better, now what ever Father said or do nothing can change that. He makes you happy and if you want to be happy you have that right, no one can take that right from you." she kissed the top of her head and it made Abby feel calm and soon fell asleep with the words of her sister still going through her mind.

* * *

><p>so this chapter ends the post party scene to finding out the truth about the knights.<p>

i would like to know your views on this chapter and also my characters

and someone offered this once on a story that if you need a list of the character then they can offer one. because i have introduce most of my character if you are confused i can make a list and if you would like one you can PM me or leave it in a review i don't mind.

anyway thank you for reading and if you can review i would be overjoyed. but until the next time. bye-bye.


	16. The Fair Maiden and Sir David

A different type of Adventure

Chp 16/ The Tale of the Fair Maiden and Sir David

Disclaimer: I don't own anything only my OC's

Yeah my idea was to have this finish for the 19 because that was the anniversary that I publish this story. That plan did not work out. Because of the snow and the protesting going on in NI it is hard to get home early from school to write but mostly because I have had to prepare for test, control assessments and trying to revise for my GCSE. So it has been hard to find time to write.

But the story goes on :) I hope everyone had a good Christmas and is enjoying 2013.

…..

Sweat. Metal. Swords. Anger.

"You really think you can beat me."

Fight. Crash. Smash. Control.

"You bet I can."

Two weeks of fun

Two weeks of training

Two weeks of _hell_

Luke has been in training with the Knights of Amara for two weeks. They have taught him things that he would never have thought someone could active. They have taught him how to fight with a sword, to block an attack with his bare hands and landed with him which caused him breaking Abby arm several times. He was also learning the history of Amara and of course the Master. It's been a stressful two weeks and he never thought it was possible for him to get so excused in both his mind and body before.

At this present moment he and the Lady Ophelia were battling with anything that came to hand, it was one of Abby's surprise attacks Luke has become more adjusted to. Right now Luke held a practice sword in his hand that belong to Abby only a few moves ago, while she now stood with only her dagger which was proving little use against her own sword.

"Give it up my lady, your dagger is no use against a sword." She hated it when he called her 'my lady' but he had learnt to play bad in war fare. In one quick move of his wrist the dagger was flick out of her sweaty hand.

"Well a sword is no good against an Amarian." She smiled evilly and before Luke could attack she disappeared inside the training room. He looks around him but found no sign of the Downing. He saw the tables full of paper and books in a disarranging fashion, but no Abby. His breath was all he could hear in the large grey and concrete training ground that lay underneath the house. She could be hiding any where, not inside the weapon holder, the lights maybe no it's too bright the pillars… of course the pillar, He quietly, but as fast as he could looked behind the pillars.

Abby saw Luke turn the corner of one of the other pillar and thought she was safe and was easy to win this. Above her was a secret compartment which held a small dagger, if she could get behind Luke and held the blade to his neck she would win the feud.

That was the perfect plan but as her hands were still up the opposition took advantage of her position. Luke pinned her hand above her head and pressed her body to the pillar. She tried to struggle her way out but the body of the boy did not move.

"Again, why is it you always have pin me to something." she is defeated but he was enjoying teasing her.

"I remember everything I'm taught and you taught me to use every advantage I can get. Beside its fun to tease you." a playful scorn was thrown in his direction as he let her be free of his grip.

"Right you two stop flirting." Henry walked in to the training room seeing this almost romantic moment and felt happy for them but remember that Abby's father did not want anything going on between them. "It's mine and Peter's time you two should get clean up." he threw towels that were in his hand to them. They made their way up the stairs into the main house still slightly out of breath.

"I think I won that one." Luke said smugly. They walked up many stairs to get into the library, which prove to be their sanctuary. Luke found it fascinating because the books were full of wondrous thing; Adventure, science, mystery and even documents that were from hundreds of years ago. Fighting was fine but Luke's heart laid with learning not with a sword.

"Yes well I'm 961 years old, the memory is not what it use to be." She collapsed on the soft cushion chair, letting the pressers realize from her aching muscles.

"I still can't get over that, you being over 900. It's…"

"Weird?"

"Yeah. So what is it you do for eternity?" he sat down in the opposite chair facing her as Abby tried to think of a basic answer.

"Sleep, eat, fight Orpheus. Bit of a boring routine."

"You know how you can see people memory and feelings, what are Orpheus and the other ability?" Of the two week he has train he has not learn the ability of the 'Evil 3' as Tom called them. He was curious to find out what they were.

"Oh I thought I told you. Well, the General can find a person or animals position, that's why it is so hard to get close to the master without him knowing in advice."

"When you came for me in the factory he did this weird sniffy thing is that how it works." A laugh was clear on his tone and Abby chuckled at the strange move that he does do.

"Yeah it is funny to look at, but he is not the one to worry about. Cecilia is, she can change her shape, form, clothes and voice into anything she like. She can be anyone she wants to be without you even knowing so be careful."

"Don't worry I will. What about Orpheus?" a feared look appeared on her face at the thought of his ability.

"He is a soul taker. He takes the life force from a person, every thing that makes them, them. Their thought, their memories, their hopes and dream all for it even love." Her voice was filled with fear and sadness. "When he takes everything from you it leaves an empty shell without a soul-."

"The MLD's?"

"Yes, that is why it is hard to kill them. Their bodies get ineffective but it is only the heart that remains so that Orpheus commands can continue to pass through the person's body, that is why they can only be stopped by pricing the heart. It is a cruel fate to be in." She remember when she was a little girl and she saw the army of soulless. It terrified her to see an Amarian's wonderful gift used for such evil. "Well this has become depressing and late if I might add." She looked at the clock that read 9:15.

"Your right, mum is not for the idea of me being here the least I can do is get home early." They said their goodbyes but know that tomorrow will be another day to see each other.

When Luke arrived at his house all he wanted was to sleep. Usually it was his brain that he was use to a work out, not his body and it hurts. The training was hard but necessary as he knows but he wishes that he can have a break.

Although it was not all that bad, there was some perks. He realised this when he was changing into his pyjamas, the muscles on arms have become more defined and bigger and also the muscles on his chest were marked out clearly on his form. It reminded him of being at oxford were him a few mates were out to one of the student bars and he wanted to chat up a girl who was very pretty but he was turned down by her because a very buff looking man came over to her and took his girl away as his friends describe later on. Now maybe this could be a _very_ good thing indeed.

After the hard day his muscles wish was answered. The soft mattress let them unwind into a blissful rest. The tension was lifted from him as he fell into a peaceful sleep.

_The sun of autumn shone through the low trees. Wild flowers lined the path of the knight walking through the forest. His face was young and calm; all his worries had left him bathing in the essence of his wonderland._

_The man was a medieval Sir wearing a rich blue shirt with brown trousers. A sword was strapped to his hips that were fitting for the knight. The setting of the forest looked like a fairy tale and that is what it was to become._

_As he continued to walk in the forest an arrow was shot and landed in the trees close to the man's head. He looked to see what had shot the arrow. When he looked up he saw a shocked looking girl in a green hunting dress, holding a bow in her hand._

"_Sorry thought you were prey." She lowered her bow and bent down to pick up her supplies on the ground. She took her bag and began to walk away. The man ran over to her before she moved to far away._

"_Hold on." She turned to look at him. He looked into her rich blue eyes that made his mind go blank for a moment. He began to feel his heart beat faster, his breathe caught in his throat. She made an impact on him within the first look._

"_Is there something you would like?" _

"_I would like to know how a fair maiden like you could have shot an arrow with that much skill." He was trying to enchant her with his charm._

"_Flattering will get you no further Sir." _

"_But I can try." He winked at her. In her reply she rolled her eyes and walked away. He ran forward to stop her in her tracks._

"_What I mean was you deceiver to be shone with complements."_

"_I barely know you, and I hardly think it is appropriate to shine me with complement. What would happen if your sweetheart heard such adultery?" She began to walk away again but the man did the same by stopping her path._

"_Well luckily for me I don't have a sweetheart or a wife." He stood in front of her with his arms cross and had a playful smile on his face to show off his charm._

"_Well that changes… nothing." She pushed pass him and reach a horse that was tied up to a fallen tree branch. She stroked his nose and undid the knot to the branch._

"_What is your name?" he moved over to her horse as she prepares to saddle him._

"_I don't believe it is any value to you Sir." She said kindly._

"_It is you can give me your name or I shall be force to call you Fair Maiden or would My Enchanted Rose be a more fitting option." she stopped dead in her preparation and looked at him in shocked._

"_You would want to make a fool of me and of yourself Sir just of some amusement."_

"_There is no need for Sir I have a name." He is enjoying this game very much and he can see she was as well._

"_Then what may your name be?" she said while packing her saddle bag._

"_David." She looked at this man in front of her, he was a mystery to her and it was certainly entertaining._

"_Will if you are insisting on calling me Your Fair Maiden then you shall be My Sir David." She was about to jump on to her horse. David bends down on one knee to help her aboard her horse. She was surprised but wanted to show to this man that she was not easily tempted by a man's charm, so she ignored his jester and got on to her horse by herself._

"_You are doing this to provoke me are you not?" He got off the ground and noticed that she was not riding side-saddle, which was what most women did when they rode._

"_What ever give me away…My Sir David?" She bowed her head to him and clicked for her horse to begin to walk._

"_Wait, I do not know your name." She turned around to face him._

"_Ophelia." With that she pick up the pace leaving David with a smile on his face. _

Luke burst out of his sleep.

His head hurt.

His pulse was racing and the sheets were soaked with sweat.

_What was that?_

* * *

><p>please tell me what you think if it good or bad:)<p>

until the next time:)


	17. No Logic at the Bottom of a Glass

A different type of Adventure

Disclaimer: I don't own anything only my OC's or the song drink from the bottle from cavil Harris and Tinie Temper

Chp17/ No Logic at the Bottom of a Glass

I'm so sorry for the wait it's been over seven months since the last update I had my exams to do.

I have been looking forward to this chapter this is the first scene I imagine for this story. I hope you like this chapter and thank you to everyone who is reading, alerting, reviewing and favoring it means so much to me.

Intro finish I hope you enjoy this chapter. Bit of a warning there is swearing and suggest nature but nothing explicate.

* * *

><p>The dream last night was still hunted him. It was not like the others because it seemed so real, the emotions that he felt peace, fear, happiness he felt them when he was watching the dream.<p>

"Luke, are you OK?" he returned back to the world of the living. Both of the teens were out getting some more items for Lana's wedding and her being pacific it took a while.

"Yeah, just thinking that's all."

"About what?" she said with an innocent to her voice but curiosity in her eyes. He wanted to ask her, to see if the dream meant anything to her but that would mean that he would have to admit that he was having dreams about her, _and that is not at all creepy. _Maybe it could just be a one off deal and nothing to worry about, he decided to drop it.

"Nothing much, just careless thoughts." she accepted that answer but stilled wondered as he thought a lot to himself this days. They continued to walk ahead and saw an ice-cream stall Abby insisted that she would get them one each and left to join the queue.

Luke just stood there pondering again about the dream and about what it meant until he felt something tapping his shoulder.

"Excuse me but I seem to be lost." A male who was about two years older the he stood there. When he spook it was with a mixer of American and a German accent but his speech was clear enough. "I'm looking for a way to the Hamlet hotel?"

"You're close it is just down the road."

"Thank you very much… I know this will be strange but have we met before?" Luke was very much shock and taken back at this question. As strange as it was his face was familiar, he swear that he never meet this man but it is like when watching a movie and an actor appears and you instantly recognise them but you don't know what else there were in. It was a similar case with this man. He scans through every memory he had and none of them fit. This made Luke feel…scare.

"I don't think so." He began to tense up with the stare of the man with the blue eyes.

"Do you know an old friend of mine her name is Annabeth Carlson? Or maybe Ophelia?" the man had a smirk on his face showing to Luke that his intensions might not be all that pure. Just at that moment Abby returned with the ice- cream that was drop from her hands in shock the moment she saw the German man.

"Micro!" her face has filled with complete and utter shock and she couldn't shake this feeling of betray in her chest when she saw him.

"Hello Annie, a very long time hasn't been my dear." She did not even answer but took Luke hand and pulled- no drag him done the street to get away from Micro as he continued to shout at them. "Oh Come on you don't know why I'm here… not even a welcome back kiss." Soon they were away that they can escape his forceful cries.

"Who was he?" Abby did not look at Luke as he ask but he knew that she was effected by this unpleasant reunion from her past. "Abby?"

"What did he say, Luke you have to tell me!" the hurt and betray was clear to see on her face. The anger was bubbling over her boiling pot of control and slowly falling over the edge. Luke can clearly see this and was concern about who this man was.

"Nothing he seemed lost that's all. Who is he?" she wasn't even looking at him, her mind was to fixate on the situation she was now in. _With Micro back it could only mean bad news._

"His lost alright, lost in the head." She said more to herself them Luke which made him more concerned as the look of sheer terror was applied on her face.

"Who is he?" he repeats, that was when she turned.

"No-one, not your concern." She was not trying to lie to him to make the conversation better but more as an order.

"You can tell me I'm your friend Abby you can tell me anything." He took hold of her arms in a comforting way which she batted away she did want to be touch by anyone it remind her to much of Micro and she felt dirty from his touch.

"Don't touch me Luke… don't ever go near that man ever again you hear me."

"Your acting as thought this is my fault, Abby I can take care of myself." The anger was slowly building up in him.

"Really you think you can look after yourself. Little boy Luke all grown up now, can take care of himself you tell yourself that when you are lying half dead in front of Orpheus or worse a half brain zombie. You think you can take care of yourself but you are just a child trying to be a king in this war and you would not be standing here if it was not for me so I think I know what's good for you." He could not take this anymore. He was working hard to help them and now he just got it thrown back in his face, he felt hurt at her speech and just wanted to leave so that's just what he did.

Abby realised what she just said and hated herself for it, she took her anger out on Luke when it wasn't his fault. "Luke please I'm so sorry I didn't mean it." She grabs his arm with pleading eyes but he did not accept it and pulled away leaving her feel even more distress but for now a different person not Micro.

* * *

><p>It was now night time and Luke was still angry at Abby. She did not control his life and he is giving his all for this cause and she just thrown all that work out of the window like it was noting. He continued walking in the brightly light city center with the entire street light it which helps to see where he was going. He was walking down the street and saw a blond hair girl in very uncomfortable heals walking across it. Luke watch casually in that direction but notice that she stop in the middle of the road and bent down to fix her shoes meaning she did not see the car coming down the road at a higher speed limit then what was permitted. Luke did not linger and ran to push her out of the way. He ran and caught her in time only being followed by squeaking tyres.<p>

Panting and in shock the girl who was around Luke's age began the recovery of her life. Luke could tell that she had a few drinks in her as he could see all the obvious sign. "Are you ok?"

"Yes, oh my God I can't believe that just happen. Thank so much, you, you save my life." Her brain was making her body go into panic overdrive.

"Would you like me to call a taxi for you?"

"No I have to repay you, I know this place, please it's the least I can do." She had pleading in her eyes. "Come on it should be fun."

"I… don't think it would a logical idea for me. I should be getting back home."

"Oh come on." She said in a very soft seductive voice. "You're a big strong man I'm sure you can look after yourself." She gently strokes his arm causing this tingling to spread up his arm. "Besides what do you have to lose?" Those last words made he think to himself. I can do what I want I don't need anyone's approval.

"You know what, why not. I'm Luke by the way." He extended his hand which she took.

"I'm Alice. Come with me." Hand in hand he follows this girl into the unknown. Little did he know what was going to happen but he let her bring him away.

* * *

><p><em>Gulp<em> goes the last of Luke's shot, his fourth tonight. The girl Alice brought him to _The Blue Lagoon_ bar which was one of those newish style bars with neon lights and colour drinks. The entire theme of the place was blue which was clear on the walls, chair even the dance floor. The entire place was filled with music and the odour of alcohol hung in the air even just breathing someone could get drunk.

"Wow you are good at shots." Alice pointed out as she gains the high from her shot. "You don't look that drunk."

"Takes a few to get me going." The bar tender give them some more shots. There was a share of looks between him and Alice which seemed strange and also a man pulled up close beside her gently giving her a nudge.

She looked directly at him and lean in slowly eventually capturing his lips in hers. Luke let it happen her lips were soft and he could taste the sweet lip-gloss that coated them. It was nice and tempting but it was not like the time he kissed Abby, that, that was one of the most undesirable experiences of his life. It was only when her hand rested on his thigh that he realised that it was getting out of hand.

"I'm sorry was I bit to forward." She said slyly, the man behind her was gone and was no were to be seen.

"No it wasn't you, it's umm."

"Someone else isn't there." She took her shot and threw it down her throat it back. He signed before continuing.

"I'm not sure anymore. We had a bit of a fight today." he started down in his now filled shot glass thinking about that fight even thought he had a bit to drink it still was fresh in his memory.

"Are you two together?"

"No just friend's now." She moved close to him so that she was merely inches away from his face

"Well then I don't see the problem, I can help you take your mind of her. If you want." She pushes the glass closer to him tempting him to drink it like this one glass could change his night. It was now near ten at night and he could walk away home or stay just that bit longer to enjoy himself a bit more with this beautiful woman who was almost on top of him. Why shouldn't he. He was sick of people telling him what to do his mum, Abby, his own logic. Tonight was his change to live and that is what he is going to do.

"What the hell." He smiled and took the shot in one mighty swing, he felt strange but in a good way, he felt uplifted and ready to have fun. She almost jumps with excitement when the next song came on she brought him up on the dance floor. The song _drinking from the Bottle _was playing loud and proud around Luke ear, all he could see was shapes of blurs and fusing sounds but Alice was still clear in his vision and dancing around him very seductively and very close. The high was increasing building as the night progress the drinks keep flowing, the dancing was more intimate and Luke could not hold it anymore and turned Alice around before he leans in a kissed Alice passionately on the lips right in the middle of the dance floor.

Now Luke still had this state of mind as after that kiss they seemed to of found a way back to her apartment and the clothes started to come off falling into heaps on the floor. The kissing grew even rougher and harder as the two fell onto her bed.

* * *

><p>In the darkness of a hotel room a figure waited in a chair near the window just pondering on those days events. She could hear footsteps coming from outside the door and the scraping of keys in the keyhole. She did not even turn to analogue the person's existence not even when the lights were turned on.<p>

"Annie?" a chill ran down her spine at his voice. That voice that once use calm her all those years ago now only burns her flesh. She turned to face him keeping a tight face.

"Micro!" She said in a monotonic voice not allowing any emotion through.

"You look lovely for an old girl." He smirks at her as he looked down at her clothing. The tight fitting clothes have been nick name her 'presentation' kit as it made her look older in her skinny jeans and leather jacket; he still saw that little girl who play once with wooden swords. She walk up close towards him have that swing to her step because of the high heels she wore.

"What are you doing here Micro?" she was letting the anger crack through her wall.

"Business, what are you doing here?"

"I'm here to slap you in the face if that's what you mean."

"No… I mean here in Ealing." She darted her eyes to the ground knowing he would ask that which made him smile with pride.

"Your master is the reason I'm here-"

"Even though you live in the same town, same house that holds so many bad memories." He gently started to stroke her arm and more so close that his lips were at her ears. "Of us." He said in no more than a breath which made a shiver go up her back. She found her strength again and instead of pulling away she played along. She gently pushed of his jacket, letting it fall of onto the floor and allowing her nose to bump of his letting him feel her breath on his cheek.

"If I recall that was your fault, you bastard." She pushes him back so hard that he hit the wall very hard causing it to have a crack.

"You will have to pay for that you know." He made a light-hearted joke. She felt it getting very warm in the room and took of her jacket to cool down but she also had a feeling that a bit of a fight will happen and wanted as best an advantage.

"Why are you really here Micro?" she was now gazing crossed arm.

"Maybe I'm here for you. Maybe I came back just so that I could be with you."

"You lost your change fifty years ago." She had a catch in her throat now. All those years ago they did not have that last fight maybe now it is time. "You trick me and then you turned us to Orpheus-."

"I never trick you-"

"You did, you made me fall in love you like I was one of you toys and then you help Orpheus through me. If that is not a trick I don't know what is." She tried to walk out but was stop by Micro gently holding her arm.

"Please I did care for you." He moves up closer to her holding her in place between his arms. One was snake around her waist while the other one caressed up her side. He continued in a soft slow voice. "You are beautiful, kind, caring, extremely feisty and most of all…sexy." He give a soft chuckle as he took a hold of her chin and made her look up at him. "I always cared about you… and I always will." She was falling for his spell once again, the charm that she longed for, that lips she wanted to kiss for a long time even though she hate him she was still drawn to this man. As he lean in for a kiss she grab a hold of his shoulders and using her speed and strength she pushed him on to him back on the bed and had her legs striding over his waist.

"Now that's what I'm talking about, getting into the swing of thing again Annie." She rubs her hands up and down his chest as he enjoyed her touch see she had learn a few moves from time the last they met.

She lowered her lips just so that there was not even a centimeter from his and whisper. "I've learnt many things over these years but one I'm most proud of is learning to resist you. Your mind control does not work on me anymore." She jump right of him leaving him still on his back.

"You do know how to tease a man don't you Annie?" he was enjoying this little spat as it reminded him about the time they use to have.

"I'm giving you one change Micro. Do what ever business you have to do then leave."

"Or what" he leaned against the bed post as she move closer smoothing down his collar pretending to be caring.

"I have many years to imagine ways on getting my own back. I think I have a couple of good gruesome idea." She smiled sweetly at him however Micro had a slight bit of terror on his face. "Now I'm glad for this little chat but I must leave you." As she was about to walk out of the door she turn back to him. "Sorry almost forgot." She slaps him over the face leaving a red hand print on his face. "I said I was here to slap you in the face. Oh that felt good." She let him with a smile planted on her face but she was not content. This man brock her heart all those years ago but what was worse was that he betrayed them to the master which was the lowest of betrayal she could never forgive him but at least tonight she could sleep that bit better able to get some closures.

* * *

><p>I hope you like that.<p>

please leave a review if you can good or bad.

thank you and speck soon. (hopeful not seven months)


	18. The Alice Thing

A different type of Adventure

Chap 18/ The Alice thing

Disclaimer: I don't own anything only my OC's

….

_A castle lays high on the hill with dazzling lights from flaming fire. Lords and their ladies were entering the castle in all colours and shapes. A grand ball was being held in honour of one of the king's favour knight's eighteenth birthday. However in one of the many rooms the man of the ball lay pondering on his bed._

"_David, you cannot still be up here?" A man, no older then David himself came into his bedchambers._

"_What do you require of me cousin." David replay dishearten. _

"_The celebration down in the hall is starting to form; I believe it is time you come down." David got off his bed and over to his dresser where he took a drink of water._

"_Must I come down?"_

"_I am afraid you must. This gathering is for you to choose a wife. You are eighteen years; you are required to choose a bride."_

"_But I cannot marry simple for age I want to know that the woman I married will keep me happy." He took a set on his chair in front of his tablet._

"_David if this is because of this imaginary woman Ophelia, I am afraid for you cousin."_

"_She was not imaginary. I know you said that there is no woman who goes by the name of Ophelia but I know she is real." He slammed his fist on the table_

"_David for all that is holy come down to the ball. The king is there."_

"_You use to be fun." The expression on the cousin's face softens to David longing for this women and he now understand why he was clinging onto the thought of this Ophelia._

"_I understand why you must feel this way but I had to marry young and I have grown to love her as you well know. But this night is for you to choose a bribe who you can support and bare heirs with, someone who is appropriate. Whoever you choose will make you happy." _

"_Fine but I shall go to see my king and enjoy the wine but I will dance with any women who I choose to dance with. Can we settle on those terms?" The two men were now at an agreement with each other. David changed into his official celebration clothing and descended the room._

_The room was filled with music and dancing colours of the entire guest, the party was in its prime but the man of the hour was not that thrilled. The party was full of joy and laughter, and the king was sitting on a throne enjoying the event with his wife. The king noticed David having sadness in his eyes and called him over._

"_My grace, you wish to speck with me." David bowed lowed in front of the king._

"_David, come here." David obeyed to the king's gentle tone. "I am right to say that the court wishes for you to find a bride very soon?"_

"_You are correct, my lord."_

"_Well we are in a room full of beautiful women. So why are you not approaching any of them." The king had a grin as he realised the reason. "Or is there already a lady in one's heart." A shy smile spread across David's face, yes he had to admit there was a small attraction towards Ophelia but he would not say that she holds his heart, well not yet. More to say she was a mystery in which he wishes to solve. _

"_I'm not fully confident on that answer just yet, my lord." The king had a short laugh with his dear friend before having a suggestion._

"_Ah my dear David, whoever this mysterious lady of yours is must be dishearten to not be here tonight, but to save you of the dullness in which you have fallen into, a good friend of mine shall have the privilege of a dance." He waved his hand over to a woman within the crowd but even with David's protest the King insisted._

_Even due to his dislike of the idea once he laid eyes of the lady his king has chosen, he was but glad to accept. He took the lady onto the floor to join in with the next dance._

"_So My Sir David it is pleasure to see you again." Ophelia enjoyed his presence there, it save her from lords ranting on about the veil Henry Tudor causing trouble again._

"_I thought I detect in our last meeting that you disliked my presence." She had a teasing smirk on his face and it made the young girl blush. _

"_No Sir David I rather found it entertaining."_

"_Then the rush of a woman was cause by?"_

"_I had to Rush back to my lover." The man's heart just fell at that moment, of course someone as beautiful as she would be already taken. In seeing this she began to lightly chuckle. "No, I was hoping to find some hunt before I returned to the Queen." _

"_So you are a lady to the Queen." She nodded with a smile. "Shame I thought you were here for the change to be my wife." She rolled her eyes. She found him implausible but she did not want to walk away._

"_Ahh yes I was informed that this get together was a change for you to choose a bride. That must be why I am getting stares from all the young ladies in the room." David turned to see all the glaring eyes on her and felt pity for their jealously. _

"_They can stare all the like, I'm fine right here." he did not say it sarcastically but genuinely. A small hit of red gentle tinted her face at his words. "Did I make you blush Fair Maiden?" a smile spreads in on his face uncontrollably with happiness _

"_What no… just um..." She was lost for words as the red grew even more. "Just need air, that's all."_

"_Why don't I take you to the gardens? The views are beautiful."_

"_No I'm sure I'll be fine just near the window." She turned away from him but was stop with a hand lovingly holding her hand, with something strange making her feel something new._

"_I insist, trust me." She turned to look at him and in that moment she did. He offered his arm to her like a gentleman which she accepted with smile._

He woke again with the same splitting head ache as before, when he put his hand to his forehead all he could feel was a newly layer of sweat covering. It was like the last time he had a dream like this. _What is happening?_ He understood it was a dream but way was he having them, he can't dream psychically he can't, which made him think of this as a message or warning from someone. _Think logically _he told himself. He began trying to figure out all the different parts of the dream and trying to make sense of it. He understand that the woman is Abby although in his dreams she is always referred to her real name Ophelia which makes him think it has something to do with her past. However, who is this David man he swear he has never seen him before, however, is possible he has. As it is proven that you can dream of someone who you don't know but you have seen them walking down past you for a moment as it is your brain reliving that memory. _Then why is he flirting with Abby. _Anger flared up in him as he become jealous of the man in his dream.

He decided it was time for him to get out of the apartment of his one night stand and make his way home. He thought the kindest thing to do was to say his goodbye rather than just leave although she did not seem to be around the place and when he look around it did not seem to be a house he would assort with Alice. It was like a couple's house as there were men and woman's clothes in the wardrobe, far too well keep to belong to a twenty year old but the thing that nail the coffin was a picture of two people who looked to be in their 30's hugging each other and smiling and not one of them was Alice.

Although, his realising was lived short as he heard people coming up the corridor talking and kissing as they got closer. Luke was now panicking, how can he get out of this one, he frantically looked around the place for an exit but could only find that the only way out was through the front door that the owners had the keys in and were turning the door handle.

He panic and ran into the bedroom and closed the door behind him as quietly as he could. He did not care that the room was a mess all he wanted to do was to get the hell out of there and fast. He was running out ideas as he heard the front door opening and the sound of suitcases being pulled behind them.

"Well Mrs Banks we're home now as a married couple." Luke can tell he was smiling and heard the clipping of her heels as she walked over to her husband.

"I'm never going to get tried calling you my husband." He heard her said followed by the sound of a kiss. It reminded him of all those cheesy rom com' s that Rani had him set through, she found it adorable Luke found it nauseating.

"Well that long journey back has made me very tried." The newly married wife said in a seductive way which made Luke's eyes bulge out of his head. He knows what that voice means and he knows that it will lead them straight to the bedroom where he was at and they will find him and Lord knows what will happen next.

Finally, the eureka moment came to him as he spied the window and took his change.

"Well I just so happen to be _just_ as tried."

Luke climbed out of the window just as the couple entered in and gasp at the mess of the room.

"What happen?" The wife said as she looked around in pure horror at her distress of a room, the cushions were halfway across the room the quilt was in a hump on the bed and the objects that should be on the desk were everywhere on the floor. "I bet this was Sofia."

"Sweetheart we can't jump to concussions-"

"Who else would come in and trash a bedroom like this with all her boyfriend, it's much undignified." She attempted to straighten up the room in her frustrated state; little did both of them know was that a dangling Luke was hanging outside their window. _I did not think this through_ was the only thought going through his head. He was considering to jump onto the ground although he was on the third floor could he make it.

"Well I wouldn't mind undignified to tell the truth." Luke heard the husband whispering under his breath which Luke was able to hear and also was his wife.

"Oh now it comes out, I know those always asking to come over and fix her washer was only an excuse to sleep with her. Again"

_Time to go, _Luke thought to himselfas he ready himself to jump.

"Come on it was just that was one time."

He jump successfully and thank to Tom teaching him to land properly the fall was not as painfully. "Thank you Tom." From there he continued on with his journey home.

…

Still feeling the effects of last night the sunlight seemed to be extremely bright in his eyes and every time a car passed by him it was as though a gunshot was fired off right beside his ear. He continues to walk down the street of Barrowman road starting to become breathless from the walk home. As he turned to into the driveway of his house he realised the front door was open and panic began to crepe its way inside him. Even thought he was tried he sprinting as fast as he could to the door.

"Mum!" he looked around and saw that everything was in place and as he ventured into the living room he saw Sarah Jane talk, no, more yelling down her phone.

"What do you mean there is nothing you can do, this is UNIT how can you not find my so-." She suddenly stops because all she heard was a dial tone. The person on the other line had hung up on her.

"Mum." Luke said again in a more softer tone, she turned and her expression resemble a person who just found the lost treasure of a wealth pirate inside an abandon cave. She ran and embraces her son with great force.

"Oh Luke, where have you been I've been looking of hours. What happen to you?" seeing the tried but glint in his eyes worried her as well as seeing the dirt and torn marks on his clothes.

Not wanting to tell his mother the truth about the night before although he just can't say 'no-where' as it would make it too obvious that he was keep something from her. _What was the point of having a genius mind if he can't think of good excuses? _

"Luke where were you?" there was no escaping the eyes.

"I went out." He stumbled on his words and moved away from Sarah Jane to cover his blushing face as the events of last night played in him mind. Right then Clyde came down the stairs after hearing all the commotion.

"On your own." She used that voice that made her sound as though she was talking to a child who threw a toy at someone. Luke hated that voice and the fact that she was treating him like a child not as the man that he is now.

"Yes Mum on my own and you know what I had fun. Being out there enjoying myself I have done nothing but been work to the bone ever since I've came back home and it was nice just for once to have a night where I didn't have to worry about anything.

"You were drinking went you?" she just keep staring at him even though she tried to hide the increasing pain inside her heart.

"Yes." He said half heart as thought it was obvious. Sarah Jane knew that that was not only it; she has been a journalist for too long to know that there was something else.

"There something else you're not telling me." Luke bowed his head feeling embarrass about the whole Alice thing. "Luke tells me what happen!" he still keeps his back turned although the frustration was beginning to build. "Luke! Answer me!"

"If you want to know I was with someone else, a girl if you want to know!" the moment the words left his panting lips he saw the tremble that his mother possess. The glass in her mind has shatter. Now her little boy is not so little anymore.

"And you spend the night with her, correct." her voice was barely a whisper.

"Yes. Her name was Alice." He said plainly.

"I don't want to know." She stops him. "This is all that aliens fault."

"Abby! No it's not-"

"Yes it is, before her you were my sweet and logical son. Now you are a stranger to me, staying out the entire night, drinking, fooling around, and talking back to me. That is not you, but her, you are never seeing her again or continue in this illusion that you are their saviour, I forbid it! "

"No, this is my chose. All my life it has been ran by someone Wormwood, Abby, you! For once I am taking control!" he did not want to stay and continue this fight so he just turned and just keep walk not bothering to respond to his mother's declaration of anger. Luke walk to his car and drives to a place of tranquillity.

….

The setting sun in the horizon did little to give Luke peace. After he drove for a while he decided to stop at the park and now perched on a park bench just steering out but having the events of the day flow through his head. His mum, Abby, all of it, he knows that he should get back in his yellow car once again but he can't seem to move his legs from their suck position on the ground.

"Hey there," He jump back into his body to turn and see that it is Abby standing there with two cups and a paper bag from the backers. "Do you mind if I join you?"

He wasn't sure what to say even thought all of this began with her and that guy. Although he couldn't just leave it on the way they parted and to be honest he wanted someone to talk to right now. He nodded his head and she sat beside him on the bench.

"I took it Clyde told you already?" he said not needed to look up.

"Oh yeah he told me what happen. That is why, even though you probably don't have a hangover any more, I brought you tea and a cookie." She handed him a cup and the bag with a smile along with it. He knew she was beginning to cheer him up and he was thankful for it.

"Thank you." He sat there looking at the floor. "Did he mention _all_ of it?"

"OH, yeah, if you are referring to the Alice thing, yeah he told me about that to." She said softly and kindly. Luke through his hands over his face and began to nervously laugh into them.

"Oh God."

"Don't worry about it, we all know the feel." she said while taking a sip from her tea screwing up her face at the taste. Luke just turned his head in surprise and looked at her. She saw this expression and looked quite surprise herself. "What 900 years and you don't think a woman got needs." She pause, stills looking at Luke's shock face. "Over the years to ensure that our time on earth was as comfortable as possible my father made me marry appropriate suitors, I think it is eight now I'm forget these thing, old age."

"I want to say sorry." Luke could only turn in respond to what she said. "When I came and met you, I have caused you and your mother to drift apart, haven't I?" just as he was about to deny it she continue. "No let me speck. This summer was meant to be for you and your family to spend time together and ever since I came into the picture and told you about who you are and what the master wants you for I've caused you and them to become more separated."

"No, it's not you or your fault. Believe me my family have been through a lot and we know one thing that no matter what happens that we will be there for each other. Yes I wanted this summer to be about my family but plans change and I'm happy doing what I can to help you. You're my friend as well and I don't have that many." He laughs and as so does she.

"So basically hold on to what you have."

"Exactly."

"And since we are friends I believe it is only right that I tell you who that man was." Luke looks up onto her face and could she the hurtful pain that this topic brings her. "His name is Micro and when I still lived on Amara he was a dear friend of my family. He was a bastard son of a fellow knight in the court but he did have potential so my father made it his mission to train him to be one of the best all rounder Hero of Amara. I must admit I found him quite boisterous sometimes but never the less he was considered one of the family, as you may of guess he was present that day when we were made immortal and he did his duty to his our vow. However in the later centuries he seemed a bit odd, not really the same as though it was not enough for him anymore. Then when the Great War hit he went missing it was not until the 60's that we saw him again. 1963 was a very eventful year for me for all of us. That's when he returned the valiant hero and obviously we welcome him with open arms little did we know that those years he was conspiring with Orpheus to find a way to eliminate us. One of the pawns on board was me. His job was to win my heart and he did, oh he did. I can't deny that I wasn't in love with him it just made it harder to move on knowing that because of me Orpheus learned so many of our secrets, so many good humans that we trusted and loved died because I offered him my heart to him. It's something that will forever be branded into me so I guess you can wonder why I want to murder that man." She was smiling but her eyes held pain and lost.

"I'm sorry I made you told me that it-"

"Don't worry about it; it's a story that needs to be told. Besides want defender of earth would not be complete without her tragic backstory." She said the last part very dramatic which made Luke smile.

After the sun went down the two finally decided to return home to a long required rest, Luke assisted to bring Abby home. The two teens shared a hug outside his car and she walked up to her front door. Although Luke was still quite hesitant to return home to his mother's raft. Abby turned one last time to him and spoke.

"Luke one last bit of wisdom, what has gotten me through a lot of pain and struggle over the years was my family. Even though life here has been hard sometimes, my family was always there to back me up and yours is one that can take the load if you let them."

Luke appreciated her words and thanks her for them. Inside his car he knew that his family would always be there for him, wait they have always been there for him. Through thick and thin they have proven that they were willing to risk their own lives of him with no questions ask, he understands their worries for him and what this path he has chosen could costs him his life but hope that they will support him in his journey down it.

He opened the front door to hear his mum in the kitchen just stirring her tea which is what she does when she is trying to think of a solution to a problem. She turned around to see him standing at the kitchen door with a look that made her forget the argument they had and just made her see her son standing in front of her. They embrace each other forcibly not letting the other one go.

"I'm so sorry mum."

"I forgive you." she pulls out of the hug and looks at her son realising now just how much he has grown into a young man. "If this is what you want to do then I will support you and help you as much as I can, you're my son and I love you to much to let you face this all on your own."


End file.
